Love Means Nothing
by PenguinXsasusaku
Summary: Naruto is getting married? Sasukes back? Sakura's love for him  gone? Just a typical love story. Team Hebi. SasukeXsakuraXkiba naruXhina shikaXtema kibaXino
1. Chapter 1

Love Means Nothing

_**A/N**_** Hey guys. This is my first story and I'm really hoping many people enjoy it. Anyway this is kind of based on my original novel but I wanted to do a Sasuke and Sakura version so I hope you enjoy it: P.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

I took a deep breath while looking at myself in the mirror. My medium length pink hair trailed down my back and the knee-length light purple dress hugged my curves beautifully. I had make-up on my right forearm, concealing my Anbu mark. I couldn't help but smirk. I had grown so much over time. The old picture of Team 7 still stood in its position on my dresser. It was hard to believe that time even existed.

"Sakura?" I turned around to look at an angel.

"Oh my God, Hinata you're gorgeous!" I said happily. She blushed and I looked over her once again. The white gown hugged her frame perfectly and showed the curves she hid. Her hair was pinned up in a messy like style with diamonds placed around in it. She wore no make up but she didn't need it. She was breath taking.

"R-really? Are you sure, maybe I should-'' I gently placed my hand over her mouth to stop her from speaking. She was nervous.

"Hinata, you're beautiful."

"..Do you think he really loves me Sakura? What if he doesn't want me, what if I'm not worthy?"

I gave a small giggle, "He loves you Hinata. I can see it in his eyes. Naruto wants you and you're more than worthy. You're strong Hinata and now you will rule along side him as wife of the Hokage." Her eye lit up and she smiled.

"Thanks, Sakura." I told her no problem and helped with the veil. Then we walked out of my house and I grabbed her arm as I did the jutsu to transport up into the banquet hall of the tower.

I looked to see Ino, Tenten, and Temari dressed in similar dresses of mine. They obsessed over Hinata. I escaped the mob and turned down the dark hall.

I walked till I was out of view then I pressed my back to the wall near a corner looking straight. Another body stood at the same position as I on the other side of the corner.

"Captain." I took a deep sigh and looked at the rookie. His mask covered his face but I knew from his voice that he had been the guy we had just recruited.

"Sihamaro, I told you not to bother me today."

"I know captain, but the Uchiha has made a move towards Kohona." I stood there for a minute. I had put a few Anbu on him to watch his moves but there hasn't been any activity for years. Naruto, without my consent, had sent a wedding invitation to a town near where he was last seen, but he couldn't be coming for the wedding could he? I looked at my watch. The wedding didn't start for another hour and a half.

"Where is he?" I asked quietly.

"30 miles North." I calculated the time in my head.

"Go tell Naruto everything you have told me. Tell him I am taking Neji and Shikamaru too."

"Hai." He replied before walking away.

I walked back down the hall and through the door and into the ballroom where hoards of people talked and laughed. I walked directly to the two men and told them what was going on. They nodded and I looked up at Naruto to see him listening to the Anbu. He nodded and made eye contact with me. The last thing I saw before transporting back to my house was Naruto mouthing me to be careful.

It took me twenty minutes to get to my home, get dressed and meet the other two at the village gate. Our masks were on, but I knew they were staring at me.

"If he attacks I want you to retreat immediately." They all shook their heads and like the wind we took off. It only took thirty minutes for me to lock onto his chakra. I took a deep breath as I let go of the branch, falling onto the ground, my knees bending as I landed. I stood up straight and looked at the group in front of us.

I recognized each one of them, their faces burned into my memory. Suigetsu stood to the right, his eyes looking over us. Behind him was Juugo, his eyes weren't cold; they were hurt. Beside him was Karin, her tall frame close to Suigetsu. And then there was him. Our gazes met and I knew he knew who I was. We had run into each other countless times as I killed each Akasuki member. He had watched as I stabbed my katana into Madara's cold heart. He knew my strength.

I took off my mask, my pink curls falling to cover my face. I wasn't afraid to show myself. I saw no reason on wearing a mask. I looked up and met his gaze and silence fell over us. I took a step towards him and then another. I walked closer to him, and stopped five feet away, never leaving his gaze. I could tell everybody was watching us.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly, my words like venom. He looked at me and his left hand moved into his shirt. Shikamaru and Neji jumped back a few hundred feet, but I made no move. I watched as he pulled his hand out, holding a white envelope.

I looked at the envelope, noticing immediately recognizing it as the wedding invitation. So the bastard got it after all. I silently gasped; shocked that he was actually coming. I watched as he smirked and I shook my head.

"Why?" I asked, regaining my strong façade. His eyes went to the ground for a second then looking back up to me, in that split second I could see through his eyes. And my question was answered. He had nowhere to go; he had done what he had sent out to do. I smirked. "You never really changed." I said softly so only he could hear.

"Sakura." His voice rang in my ears. So soft but so strong.

"Neji, Shikamaru, handcuff them. We need to get back or we will be late." I grabbed Sasuke by his shoulders and turned him around as I handcuffed him. Then, I thought for a second on weather we should go back the way we came, but since I wasn't planning on using any of my chakra for later use, I took out a scroll and threw it in the air. As it unraveled I bit my thumb and wrote my initials in blood. The scroll disappeared in smoke and a small bird took its place, growing bigger and bigger. Its blood red feathers shaking in the wind, its beak as bigger than me. I petted its side and then looked at him.

"Ikaku, it's good to see you again, my friend. Could you carry my friends and I back home?"

"Of course," his voices like a drum. We all climbed onto him, holding on as his big body took off into the air. His fifty foot wingspan was more than enough room for us. I laid on my back, and looked up at the sky (a habit I picked up from you know who). The whole way there was only the sound of air rushing past us, and when we were a mile from the village, I placed on my mask and we all jumped off when he soared to the ground. I reached up, catching the scroll and placing it in my pocket.

For the rest of the way we walked, and when we reached that gate, the whole village looked out at us. The Hokage in front, his fox like smile clear. He nodded at me then looked at Sasuke, his smile dropping.

"It's good to see you again," then he looked at me and spoke like a leader, "Sergeant, I need you to get this man and his friends something to wear. I will see you at the wedding." I smiled under my mask.

"Hai!" I yelled, then looking at Kakashi, "Meet at your place." Then I used the transportation jutsu and poofed us to the training grounds right by Kakashi's home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N****: Hey guys! Omg I am so happy about all the people who added me or commented. It makes me so confident. Lol okay just a glimpse in my life: okay so I was in class the other day and this chick that is a major snob sprayed perfume and I got sick cuz the smell was awful. So the next day I sprayed my perfume and she was like "uhh um I like thought you were allergic to that stuff." An me, being the biiitch that I am said, "No, just the cheap stuff." And the class was all like BUUUUURRRNN. Lol ANYWAY on to the story.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

Sasuke P.O.V

After we visited Kakashi. (Which consisted of Juggo, Suigetsu, and I getting tuxedos) we walked down the road to a medium two story house. It was a pale peach color and it looked like maybe a three bedroom. I watched as Sakura walked up and opened the door. She turned to face us and smiled.

We followed her in and I was greeted by the warm aroma of cinnamon and in the background a soft melody of the radio played classical music. The room, which looked like a living room, had pastel pink walls and a dark wooden floor. There were many rows of books and as I walked towards them and read their titles, I could see that many of them were medical books, and a few of them were written by Sakura herself.

"Um Karin, I think I have the perfect dress for you. It's a light pink but it would really bring out your eyes, and if we put your hair in a bun you'll look very nice." I looked at Sakura and raised my eyebrow. Obviously she was blind. Karin replied and followed her upstairs. I took a deep breath and walked to the hallway near the staircase and noted the kitchen. The floor was the same, as was the walls. The counters were a white, the tops made of brown marble. The dining table was cherry wood, and sat six people. It was simple yet elegant.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw as Karin came down, her light red hair in a bun with a few strands hanging loose, her dress was a sweet pink and it made her complexion better. The dress itself was spaghetti strapped and had a sweetheart neckline. It fell down freely, and came with a matching shawl. She looked fine but I just rolled my eyes as she came closer.

"How do I look Sasuke- Kun?"

"Hn." In desperate need to escape her, I turned and walked up the stairs. Once I reached the top I turned left and opened the nearest door. When I looked up I saw green eyes looking at me in confusion. I looked over her body and noticed she was wearing a black strapless bra and her Anbu pants.

I looked back at her chest and noticed the thick ragged scars that spread over her chest and stomach. In a sick and twisted way, they were beautiful. The scars were like lightning bolts everywhere on her body, a darker tan compared to her pale skin. I felt a small pang in my chest but I ignored it. She looked down and noticed why I was staring and turned around quickly. With nothing to say, I turned around and left.

When she finally came down the staircase it had a different affect. The pale dress hugged her frame elegantly, cascading down a little past her knees. She wore diamond heels and a small heart shaped pendant necklace. Suigetsu looked up and whistled. She rolled her eyes and smiled and looked and started walking towards the door. The only thing I really noticed was that her scars and Anbu mark were gone, probably from the power of makeup.

As we walked down to the banquet hall watched as Sakura walked in front of me. She walked with pride and many people stopped to speak to her and after a few glares at me they would quickly walk away. I honestly paid no attention to anything except the faint memory of how she got those marks of pain.

_I knew they were following us, I could feel a strong chakra nature as it followed closely behind. I looked up at the dark sky; the moon barley there. When I looked down I came face to face with a small army of 20 Kohona Anbu. The Alpha stood in the front and made a small gesture with her hand. I was already irritated and didn't want to fight so I took out my katana and in one swift__ movement killed all of them that were coming towards me. I expected blood but instead I got air as my attack killed… shadow clones? I watched as only two more people stood to the side. Intrigued, I ran towards one with speed, and took out my sword charging it with Chidori. I watched as the alpha as she ran to save whoever I was running at. Without thinking much of it I went to stab the person and as I did I heard her scream. Yet, when I looked down I was shocked to see that I had pierced the alpha instead. The other girl was on her knees five feet away, obviously she had been pushed out of the way. Another scream filled the air but this time it was the alpha. The electricity ran threw her body and she screamed in pain. When the attack finally let up, the body fell to the ground and the mask came off revealing the face of an almost dead ninja. I had just hit Sakura Haruno with my Chidori, and missed her heart by a foot. I would later find out that she had survived my attack my creating a wall of chakra around her heart. _

"Sasuke?" I looked up to see Juggo looking at me, his head cocked to the side. I didn't reply but instead nodded my head and walked into the crowded hall.

I lost the others and found myself in the front of the building. I felt a tap on my shoulder, so I turned around and faced Naruto. His blonde hair hung neatly and his sky blue eyes seemed wise. He was so different. His black tux held a purple rose in the pocket and his left hand was in his pocket.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" His voice was deep and he spoke with pride. It was amazing that he was so mature and I still couldn't believe he was the hokage. I mean he's only 29.

"Hn," I replied, "Hinata Hyuuga huh?" It was all I could really say. I wasn't used to any of this.

"Yeah, who would have guessed? She's wonderful, everything I could have ever dreamed. What about you? If I remembered correctly, your next step was to settle down."

"I highly doubt that's possible considering my reputation."

"Heh," he chuckled, "You'd be amazed how many girls like bad boys. What about Sakura- Chan huh? She used to love you, and she probably still does… well somewhere deep down, I mean way deep down."

I smirked and then we heard the music start. Naruto said goodbye and quickly got back to his spot at the alter. I looked around for a seat and when I couldn't find one Kakashi pulled me down next to him. Just in time to see two small children, a boy and a girl, come down the walkway, tossing petals. It took me a moment to register that the children were Naruto and Hinata's. It was obvious because the little boy had dark blue hair and blue eyes, and the girl had long blonde hair and light purple eyes. They seemed to be barley five years old and the boy wore a little tux and the girl wore a pretty pink dress. When they made it to the end, the bridesmaids came out.

First was Ino, who walked down the aisle holding hands with Sai. She smiled and gave him a small kiss before they went to their spots. Next was the one girl that always wore buns on her head, Ten Ten if I remember correctly, she also followed Ino's example only this time with Neji. After her was Temari, her boyfriend being Shikamaru. Then she came out.

I watched as Sakura tripped slightly and quickly rearranged her dress before anyone saw, then cracked a million dollar smile before proceeding down the aisle alone. She made eye contact with me and came up to me, grabbing my hand. She pulled me up and walked me up to the stage. Confused, Neji pulled me back into line with them. I looked at Naruto who gave me a smile.

The preacher came out and nodded his head. "Dearly beloved," his voice roared through the building causing every one to smile and quiet down, "We are gathered here to join these two in matrimony. If any one has an objections please speak now or forever hold you peace." We waited a moment before he proceeded; "Now before I begin, the couple chose to write their own letters and read them here today." He motioned for Hinata who took out a letter. She blushed nervously and Naruto put a hand on her cheek, encouraging her.

"N-Naruto, when I first met you, you were so full of energy, as you are now. You had so many dreams and you were so ready to go off and conquer them. I knew at that moment that I-I loved you. It was amazing that day that you asked me to dance with you, and soon after that you told me you loved me. And now, you've conquered your dreams and made me believe anything is possible. You gave me hope, and two beautiful children, Konaru and Nami. And now, today I conquer one of my dreams. I love you forever Naruto- Kun."

She looked up and Naruto smiled and kissed her cheek. He whispered something and she blushed again. Naruto kept his hand on her cheek and started to speak.

"Hinata," he looked down and chuckled, "You've always supported me and you were always there. I couldn't have asked for anything more, except that you'll always stay with me. I am truly blessed to be marrying you and I couldn't believe you said yes when I got down on my knee. I remember your scream as you hugged me and I knew that I had picked the right one." He caressed her cheek softy, "Itsumo aishiteru; my angel." (I love you forever, my angel)

The rest of the wedding slipped by and when they kissed, everyone clapped. When we were dismissed, I walked down and met Suigetsu.

"Ready?" He asked. When I didn't reply he said, "Are you ready for the open bar?" I smirked and followed him there.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Aloha guys, so im back with a new chapter! So I usually like to let the readers peek into my life a little bit so that way you can kind of get a feel for my stories. So, I am a junior in high school and I want to be an author when I graduate. Im really into forbidden love stories and the novel I am working on is called, "Love Me, Bite Me'' and it is about a vampire hunter who has to marry the Prince of Darkness to avoid execution. **

**Anyway, here's the story. **

**I Do Not Own Naruto.**

Sasuke P.O.V

After a few drinks, I snuck out of the open bar and wandered down the road. It was dark out, but the moon spilled blue light all around, and the stars hung like little night lights. Deep down I realized how much this road meant to my past. It was the one road that went to the village gate, and if you turned left, you would come to the training ground.

Thinking back, I realized that this road was also bonded to me. I had walked it so many times; my first mission, my first day at training, meeting Kakashi and learning Chidori; Even the night that I left the village.

I continued walking and once I made it to the spot where the road split to the left; I sat down at the stone bench that was there. I looked down the road and saw the village gate. The memory of Sakura and I came into my mind.

**(Skip the italics if you don't care)**

_I was walking out of the village, my mind made up. I knew Sakura was there waiting and when she appeared in my vision; I was surprised she wasn't crying. Instead she was looking at the ground, her face was hidden behind her bangs and when she looked up to meet my gaze I knew I had broken her heart. "It's the middle of the night, what are you hanging around for?" I asked in slight annoyance. _

_ She was silent for a moment then looked to the ground, "This is the only road… out of this village." I took a few steps and began to move around her._

_ "You should go to bed," I said and continued my way. She stood there and for a moment I thought she would just let me leave. _

_ "Why Sasuke?" her voice was low but it rang through my ears, "Why won't you ever tell me anything?" She turned around, "Why is it always silence with you? You've never shared a single-"_

_ "Why should I have to tell you anything?" I said harshly, "Just keep your nose out of my business; this is none of your concern."_

_ I was surprised to hear her smirk, "I know you hate me. Even in the beginning you couldn't stand me. Remember when we made genin and we were assigned to our squads? And we were alone together, in this very spot. You got so mad at me, said I was annoying." _

_ "I don't remember that," I said, but I did remember. The way I had snapped at her. Just another crack I made in her heart. I heard her first tear drop._

_ "Yeah, it was so long ago, but that was the day it all began. That was the start of us three and Kakashi." She continued to talk and I recalled every mission and moment. Then she said she loved me. She had also said she would scream if I left. I used my speed and appeared behind her. I leaned in, her strawberry sent all around me. _

_ "Sakura," I spoke sweetly, "Arigato." Then I touched her shoulder and using a little chakra, she fell into my arms. I gently laid her on the bench and moved the hair out of her face. "Thank you." I said once again, and then I kissed her cheek and took off._

**(End of Flashback)**

I got up, and with one last look at the village gate, I turned left and made my way to the training ground. When I got to the entrance I noticed that the floor was cracked all over and trees were smashed in. I looked around to see a pink haired woman lying on the ground staring at the stars; her arms were crossed back as her head lay upon her hands. She looked at me, emerald eyes meeting mine. I knew she was wondering whether to get up or stay. Her clothing was tattered and her bloody knuckles were clear even in the somewhat dark night.

She didn't move so I walked towards her body and stared down at her. I could now see she was sweating and her hard breathing was clear. She must have just stopped training. She looked up at me then back up to the stars. Without really thinking, I laid next to her, my head next to hers while facing to other direction. I looked up to see the millions of stars littered across the sky.

I tuned my senses on to Sakura and I could tell she was tense. She was probably confused, and I didn't blame her. After all, our past was mainly fighting. I remembered that we used to do this with Kakashi and Naruto; just lie down and look at the stars. It was the one part of the day where I would forget about Itachi and my destiny. It was the one time that I felt like a real person.

"Sasuke?" I heard Sakura's voice break the silence. She was never one for silence.

"What?" I asked. I didn't mean for it to sound so rough but Sakura didn't flinch like she used to.

"Why… Why did you come back?"

"Hn." I replied. I could practically feel her roll her eyes.

"Why is it always silence with you?" She asked while smirking. I watched as she got up and dusted her off. _Why is it always silence with you Sasuke? You've never shared a single thing with me._

I got up too and looked at her. Everything was silent, and for once, it didn't seem to bother her.

"Sakura…" I spoke, grabbing her attention. She cocked her head to the side, "Spar with me?" I asked. She stood there for a moment then smirked. We stared at each other intently before she pulled out a kunai and jumped back a few hundred feet. I did the same thing and then watched her disappear behind the trees. This was going to be fun.

**(Two hours later)**

** (Sakura P.O.V) **

I finally collapsed in exhaustion. I looked up at Sasuke, who was also about to collapse. A smirk graced his lips and I rolled my eyes. He sat down next to me and we sat in silence. I looked at my watch, noting that it was a quarter till twelve.

A minute passed by and finally my breathing returned to normal. I sat up and looked at the training ground that was now completely torn upside down. I smiled in satisfaction then stood up, dusting my black cargo pants and jonin vest off. Sasuke watched me and followed my action.

"Why are you wearing that?" He asked his eyes on my green vest.

"I left after the vows because I promised my students I would train with them." I said, taking a drink from my water bottle, "My students don't know I am an Anbu officer. Kind of how we didn't know Kakashi was one until later when we accidentally found out."

"Ah, you have students?"

"Yeah, Kenji, Naomi, and Asoka." I was about to say more about them when a puff of smoke caught my attention. I looked towards it to see Kakashi.

"What's wrong?" I ask in confusion, noticing how his sharingan was visible, and his eyes dark and worried.

"You need to go to the morgue Sakura, it's an emergency. You come too, Sasuke." I knew he was being serious so in one quick motion I jumped high into the air, landing on a nearby roof. I took off, using my speed to jump towards the morgue on the other side of town. It took fifteen minutes to reach my destination and I jumped off the last roof, landing in front of the medical building. Kakashi and Sasuke landed behind me.

I walked into the hospital and many people looked at me. They stayed away from me, knowing that I wasn't here to help out. I turned left and saw Ino standing outside the morgue with a clipboard in hand. I asked her what happened and when she failed to give me a fast reply I walked in.

Lying on the table was a brown haired boy that had just been recruited last week. I had put him on team 17, whose job was to patrol the military base. I looked over him and noticed three small needles protruding from his stomach, heart and head. The three dead zones.

I looked up and looked at all the faces in the room. Tsunade was leaning on the window sill, her head down; Naruto and Shikamaru were in the back corner, arms crossed watching me. Sai and Ino were together, there faces confused as mine. Neji walked into the room behind me and once he examined the body, he punched the wall in anger. I just sat down on the floor.

"It has to be a copycat." I stated, my head shaking in my hands.

"It's not Sakura, I can tell by the technique and chakra." Tsunade spoke softly staring angrily at the dead body.

"IT'S FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE!" I yell, pounding my fist into the wall like Neji, but my fist actually went through it. I was about to punch it again but Naruto caught my fist. I looked him intensely and spoke roughly, "I killed Kabuto, I know I did." It was complete silence until Sasuke cleared his throat.

We all looked at him like he was wearing pink.

"You did kill Kabuto, but he had a jutsu placed on him so he would return to life. It only works once." Sasuke said, his hands shoved in his pockets like it was the most casual conversation ever.

"So all I have to do is kill him again?" I said aloud.

"Sasuka, he almost killed you the first time!" Naruto said. I looked away and shook my head.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I looked around the chaotic room and without thinking asked, "What's so important about killing Kabuto?" The all looked at me as if I was wearing a yellow shirt. I noticed Sakura look at Kakashi then to the floor. Everyone was quiet. I was surprised that Sai answered my question.

"About a year after you left Kabuto came to the village and tied down Sakura and made her watched as he killed her family." I couldn't help the shocked expression that made its way to my face.

"We… we thought you knew." Ino said sitting next to Sakura whose face was hidden.

Within the next few moments every one had left, including Sakura who was actually the first to leave. I was the last on to leave and as I walked down the road to the Uchiha compound the memory of Sakura and /Kabuto played in my mind.

_They both stood there, bleeding and broken. Their breaths were short and rushed and I watched in amusement as they fought. Since when was Sakura so strong?_

_ "Are you going to kill me Sak-ur-a?" His voice was evil, and he came down and kissed the edge of her mouth. I frowned in confusion as I watched her smirk. _

_ "You're a very sick man Kabuto, and now you will die and forever scream in the fiery depths of hell for all that you have done." She spoke harshly and his face was starting to form a smirk but instead he coughed up blood onto her clothing and face. I looked down and I noticed her hand was plunged wrist deep into his chest. She smirked again and said, "So cocky, that is why you lost here today." She brought her hand out, covered in crimson._

_ He reached out and caressed her cheek in a sick way, "Until we meet again, my bloody cherry." With that he collapsed to the ground. Sakura kicked his body a few more times and cursed at him before taking off._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey guys, sorry it's taken me a while to update. I've been so busy, and me and my boyfriend have been fighting lately but we made up today and I finally overcame my writers block. So for Sammie time I'm going to tell you about what happened in my 7****th**** period class today. Okay, so I was talking to my friend and I told her I was allergic to perfume, so the girl that hates me (a bitchy head cheerleader) sprayed some in my face and had to go to the nurse which led to me puking everywhere. When I brushed my teeth and got back to class I stood up and said "I'm so sick of bitches like you" and she turned red as a tomato rotflol. She sat down and was quiet for the rest of the day lol.**

**Anyway, guys thank you so much for reviews and I really want to continue getting reviews. They make my day**

**I do not own Naruto.**

Sakura P.O.V

I was just so…so ugh angry! After years of planning _my_ revenge and after finally killing him and restoring honor to my name only to find out he came back to life! I mean really? What is it with these bad guys always coming back to life and running around trying to kill us? You would think they'd eventually get tired of it but nooooo, they had to just come back to life and go straight back to their stupid criminal lives! Ugh!

Naruto P.O.V

I sat down on Sakura's black leather couch and watched as she angrily paced back and forth in front of me. Her face was a little red and her hair was in her face and I could tell she was chewing on the inside of her cheek. I was curious to what was going on in her mind, but I knew better than to ask. I couldn't help but smirk.

Apparently she heard my smirk and turned heatedly on her heel facing me.

"What's so funny?" she asked irritably.

"Sakura, calm down," I said still smirking, "It'll be fine. For now though, I am going to assign you a mission to get you mind off of all this." I reached into my back pocket and retrieved a small vanilla envelope; handing it to her. She sighed, and then carefully took it out of my hand.

Sakura P.O.V

When I opened the envelope I stood there and cocked an eyebrow.

"Is this some type of joke?" I asked waving the paper in front of his face. He smiled and shook his head. I couldn't help but to collapse in the seat next to him, "You want me to go on a two week vacation for my mission? You know that I am supposed to get paid for missions' right?" I watched as the blonde smiled. He handed me two tickets and I noticed that they were for a honeymoon suit at a motel in the Summer Village….. the summer village… why did that sound so familiar… Oh!

"You want me to fight—"

"Shhhh," Naruto said. He looked around and leaned in closer and whispered, "Nobody else wants you to go. They say it's too dangerous for you, but I know how important this revenge is for you. You would've left anyway and I don't need another friend to be tempted to go to the bad side. The only thing I want you to do is to take Sasuke and Suigetsu with you. They are more powerful than even I can imagine."

I looked down at the tickets, a plan forming in my mind. "Have you already talked to them?" I asked softly. He shook his head yes and got up walking to the door. He turned to face me before he left and said, "Meet them at 4 am tomorrow and be careful." He emphasized the last two words and I rolled my eyes when he left. I was always careful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4:00 the next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I finished zipping my Junín vest and stepped out onto the desolate street. The cold morning air greeted me. I looked up at the darken sky, it would rain soon. It was hard to believe it was the middle of July. If I remember correctly, it was the 18th. Kiba's birthday was the 7th, and Sasuke's was the 23rd. I hummed to myself quietly as I took off down the street. My mind shifted through random dates. It was a habit I had picked up from Gaara; it helped me calm down the anger that was boiling inside of me.

When I got to the village gate I noticed the two boys waiting there for me. Suigetsu looked up and greeted me with a smile and wave. I waved back and stopped in front of them. I looked at Suigetsu and noticed he was wearing a light purple v-neck and black cargo jeans kind of like what Kiba wears. His sword was strapped to his back like always. As we started walking, I stared at the big sword that he somehow managed to hold. It was so big, and for some reason I felt like I have seen it before.

I looked at Sasuke who was by my side. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and black Junín vest with black cargo pants. His hair was down, not styled like usual. That's when it hit me. That sword was Zabuza's. If I remember correctly, Suigetsu was trained by him.

"He was a good man." I said to Suigetsu, who turned to me, "He fought well and died heroically." Suigetsu instantly knew what I was talking about and smiled.

"Yeah, Sasuke told me about your guys' mission." I arched my eyebrows in surprised and looked at the silent ninja.

"You talked about us? Everything?" I asked. He looked at me and smirked; which led to a punch in his face.

"Hey!" Suigetsu said stepping between us. "Come on guys really? I mean what girl hasn't fell for Sasuke at one point or another?"

…It was silent for a moment before I screamed, "YOU TOLD HIM ABOUT HOW I USED TO FEEL ABOUT YOU?"

Suigetsu mumbled and oops as I came rushing towards Sasuke who easily dodged my attack. I tried to hit him again and again but kept missing him. Eventually I gave up and turned my back.

"You're never going to beat Kabuto if you fight like that." Sasuke said, making a huge mistake.

10 minutes later

I began walking away with a smirk on my face. When I looked back I saw Sasuke's head sticking out of the ground, pissed off beyond doubt and Suigetsu on his back laughing his ass off.

**Hey! Well I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I know it was short but I wanted to get a little comic relief in! Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! What's up? Well I've been good and I just realized how bad of a friend I've been: P First of all, thank you guys so much for the reviews! A would like a moment for those who actually took their time to review/add me: Kieloves2read, CherryBlossumImpact, wingedmercury, and princessofd. You guys really made me happy and thanks so so so much. Okay, so for Sam's life: For the past week or so I've been writing this chapter. I have been contemplating whether or not to have Sakura sing. The way it ties in to the story is perfect but I can't find a good enough song to tie into her and Kabuto's relationship.(which will be explained in this chapter.) If I do put in a song, I really hope it won't be cheesy!**

Sakura

I walked into the inn, my hair dripping water onto the wooden floor and my clothing sticking to my skin. I was happy to get out of the thick rain, and as I walked up to the check-in counter a young girl that was about 9 years old tackled my back and gave me a big hug. I hugged back as she giggled happily then took a step back. Her long black hair fell to the middle of her back and her midnight blue eyes looking up at me in admiration.

"Ah," I said looking at her, "I'm guessing you missed me, Rin." She looked down to her feet and blushed.

"Yes, Sakura- chan. It's been a while since you've been here. Are you on a mission?" She asked quietly and I heard Suigetsu give a smirk. She was so cute.

I leaned down next to her ear and whispered, "Yes, but you have to keep it a secret okay?" She nodded and took off.

I then walked up to the desk, where the girls' mother was, and asked for two rooms.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but we only have one room left, but it has two beds." She looked at me truly sorry and I told it was fine and that we would take that. She handed me the small key and I took off down the hall. The two boy's – or as they like to say, men, followed me.

The room was just like any other, the walls a pale yellow and the two beds plain black. I laid down my stuff and after I switched clothes and let Suigetsu slip into the shower, I quietly left to go downstairs.

Sasuke

When I got out of the shower, I noticed that Sakura was gone, and since I really didn't want to hang around Suigetsu in a motel room, I took off in search for the pink haired girl; which I found downstairs at the bar.

I sat down at the barstool next to her, noting the four empty glasses and another half-full glass in her hand. She was thinking intently about something and the way her eyebrows knitted together, I could tell she was confused. I didn't ask her, hoping she would start a conversation… she didn't.

I looked around, but the bar was pretty much empty except for a man in the back corner playing some old melody on the piano. It was truly a beautiful rhythm, a sweet yet powerful one. At first someone would think of it as a love song, but after you listen, you would realize that it's a song about deep pain.

The bartender walked up to me, and asked me what I wanted. I was about to tell him scotch, but Sakura interrupted me.

"Give him what I have," she said, finally taking notice of me, "I know for a fact that you need a drink." Her speech was slurred, and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh, and why is that, Sakura."

She smirked and looked at me, "because we all know how fucked up your life is."

"Well last time I checked, yours was pretty fucked up too." She looked at me and cocked an eyebrow, something she did a lot. She then rose up her glass to me.

"Cheers to having fucked up, complicated lives." I rose my glass up to hers and they clinked together. When I drank, the cold liquor burned its way down my throat. I set it down and she looked at me, a slight blush of tipsiness on her pale face.

"If you don't mind me asking, Sakura, what is this relationship between you and Kabuto? I understand what he did, but the last time you fought…things seemed to be more complicated than that."

"Wow, Sasuke that was a big sentence, even for you." She laughed a little and then focused on her drink. At first I didn't think she would answer. "Kabuto, in a way, wants me. He lusts for me and will do anything to get me; but it's a sick love where his only intent is to make me wish I was never born."

I looked at her in confusion. Kabuto liked Sakura? So it was some sick anti-love story? I just shook my head in confusion.

"What about you?"

She looked up at me, "To be honest, something about him fascinates me, but its like when we were kids and I loved you." I looked at her and cocked my head. "You were so dangerous, but for some reason I wanted to be with you. I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't love Kabuto, but he's… interesting."

I smirked, setting aside my third (fifth) glass. I knew I was a little drunk but I didn't really care. "You should pick safer guys." She looked at me and laughed.

"I think we both know I can handle myself, I'm not weak anymore. I mean, surviving an attack from Chidori proves that, don't you think?" I immediately looked away from her, filling another ping deep down in my chest. I was surprised when her hand brought my face back up to hers, "I don't blame you Sasuke, I know you didn't mean it, I mean yeah, I was pissed, but after I analyzed the situation I realized that you thought Ino was one of my shadow clones." She looked down a smile on her face, once again lost in thought. The weird part? She was exactly right.

We both stumbled out of the bar at around 3 o'clock in the morning. And when we entered the room, I saw Suigetsu passed out on the single sized bed, leaving the other bed (a king) empty. I looked at Sakura and she shrugged and lay on one side as I took the other, then we both passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey Guys! Once again, thanks so much for the adds/comments. They mean so much to me and it gives me the motivation to keep going. Okay, for Sam's life today: I'm just leaning to drive, and so today I had to drop off my friend at the movie theatre and I parked the truck perfectly next to a car. The man was pulling out and started cussing me out and said, "You had the whole F****** parking lot and you had to park next to me!" I like almost cried. Lol :D I do not own Naruto**

**Sakura P.O.V**

I woke up to the intense pounding in my brain. I must have drunk a lot to get a hangover this bad. I sat up, my hand pressed firmly as my chakra pulsed into my head, making my headache go down. When I finished I looked up and stared in shock as a shirtless Uchiha snored silently next to me. I didn't know what to do, so I stood there staring, trying to remember last night. I looked down at myself and noticed I was still wearing my clothes from last night. I sighed in relief.

I got up and noticed Suigetsu was in the shower. I looked at the still sleeping Uchiha. He was peaceful, his body relaxed. It was a rare moment to see him like that and I felt sorry for him because I put my hands on him lightly then pushed him onto the floor.

"What the hell?" Sasuke said as he quickly sat up, his sharingan fully flared. He looked at me and I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. I was immediately pulled in and couldn't look away. "That wasn't very nice, Sak-ur-ra." My name rolled off of his tongue in a seductive way, and I couldn't help but be competitive.

"Well you shouldn't ever drop your guard around me, Sas-uke." I licked my lips and I felt the power creeping up into my mind. _Not now, please not now. _Sasuke was watching me and I noticed he had dropped his gaze, breaking the spell. _Did my eyes change? Did he see me?_ I looked down and turned away, walking into the bathroom to see…

"Oh my god," I said immediately covering my eyes, "I'm so sorry, Suigetsu." I herd him chuckle and he reached past me, grabbing the towel behind me and wrapping it around his waist.

"I'm decent," He said and I looked to see the white towel around his waist and another in his hand as he dried his hair. I blushed and obviously he noticed because he laughed, "You may be strong, but you're still a woman, a hot one too." I rolled my eyes at him and muttered, 'in your dreams' and pushed him out so I could take a shower.

** Sasuke **

I hadn't meant to pull her into my trance; it was an automatic reflex for me. I looked into her eyes and instantly I was her only focus. "That wasn't very nice, Sak-ur-ra." I said, my voice getting low and seductive. It always works on females and makes them blush, but Sakura smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Well you shouldn't ever drop your guard around me, Sas-uke." She said back, copying my seductive tone. I watched as she licked her lips and took a step towards me, and for a split second, I could have sworn her eyes turned a deep black, but when I blinked, nothing was there. She dropped her gaze, and walked to the bathroom and once she was in there, a small gasp came from her. I watched as Suigetsu came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. I smirked and then walked down to the bar. I stayed down there until Sakura took the barstool next to mine.

Sakura

When I joined Sasuke at the bar, I was greeted by the bartender. He was maybe a few years older than me, with dark green eyes and short layered brown hair. He was built but not bulky. When he turned around to look at me, he flashed me a cute crooked grin. I noticed his eyes as they looked at my body (she's wearing a jean skirt and skin tight tank top). I smiled at him seductively.

"Like what you see?" I asked while taking the glass of Saki from his hand. He smirked sexily.

"Defiantly," he said looking over me once more. He turned around to take another order and I spun around in my stool looking at the crowded dance floor. Most of the people were drunk and it was starting to smell like sweat. I sighed and leaned back as a new song came on.

**(Listen to Midnight Romeo on YouTube as you read this)**

I felt a tap on my shoulder and noticed the bartender from before standing next to me.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked his voice low. I cocked my eyebrow and shook my head yes, getting up from my stool and walking into the middle of the crowd. I thought I had lost him but then I felt his strong hand grip the small of my back and pull me close to his chest. Intoxicated by the moment, we began to dance.

Sasuke

It wasn't like Sakura to ignore me like that. It wasn't like her to flirt…. Or was it? I sat confused on the stool as I watched her and that guy dance. They were good, and they followed the beat perfectly. For a moment I felt a surge of anger through my body.

I took a long drink of my scotch and then looked back to see them whispering in each others ears. I saw Sakura nod and the bartender took off.

She came back to the stool next to me and put a tip on the bar.

"You're going to get hurt Sakura, he's only in it..." She cut me off.

"Sasuke, it's a one night stand." She spoke quickly then took off waving goodbye. I could only stare in amazement. What the hell happened while I was gone?

Sakura

I left the bar and walked across the street back to the hotel. I followed Nashi's instructions and put knocked on the door. I opened the door and then immediately went into fighting stance.

"Now, now Sakura, don't move or I kill your little friend here." I looked at Nashi and then to the little girl in his arms. What the hell did I get myself into?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I was a little late with the update! I have SAT's coming up so bear with me! Anyway, I don't really have anything to talk about this week… hmmm… well my boyfriends' birthday is coming up and so I plan on spending the day with him. H, btw I am going to start writing another sasusaku story. Its going to take place in modern time and it will be about bands and songs. I'm very exciter to start writing it! **

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Sakura**

I stared at the man in front of me. How could I have been so stupid? The first thing I always do is feel for chakra, so why didn't I detect him sooner? I tried again and noticed that he didn't have chakra. I smirked and then his eyes changed into a darker color and I gasped.

"Well hello Sakura, it's been a while hasn't it?" I locked my jaw and instinctively started to reach for the kunai in it holster under my skirt. He smirked and pressed the gun closer to Rin's head and she cried out in response.

"Let her go, she's only a child, Kabuto!" I yelled. A sick smile graced his lips and with his free hand he reached into his pocket, bringing out a dark silver bracelet. I instantly realized what it was.

"I would love to let her go Sakura. Just put it on in exchange for her life." I kept silent, my eyes going to Rin, then the bracelet. I silently nodded and reached for it. He placed it on my wrist and I immediately felt my chakra fading away until all of it was sipped up. I looked away and Rin screamed no as Kabuto knocked the poor girl unconscious before putting her outside the door. I took a step back and met the wall. This was not good.

He took a step towards me and raised his hand to caress my cheek. I snapped my head around and tried to bite his hand. He blocked and I brought my knee up to his weak spot, successfully landing a blow. He fell to one knee and I went to kick him in his face. He blocked it and threw me across the room. Pain exploded through my body and I screamed in pain as I fell from the wall, some plaster falling around my body. He was next to me within a mill-second. He picked me up like I weighed nothing and threw me to the bed, my head hitting the wooden headboard. I put a hand to my head to stop the world from spinning. When I looked at it, it was covered in blood and I was starting to loose conscious.

"Come on Sakura, I thought you were stronger than this." He said while walking towards me. I felt his hand caress my cheek once again, and then everything went black.

**Sasuke**

Something was seriously wrong. I can feel Sakura's chakra, it's so strong; but why did it just…die out? I got up quickly, running up the stairs to the hotel rooms. I tried to locate her, but her chakra wasn't anywhere. Panic started to rise in my chest and I turned on my sharingan and listened into the door. This had been the last place that Sakura had been before her chakra vanished. Rin was lying unconscious on the floor.

"Come on Sakura, I thought you were stronger than this." I head Kabuto's voice and within a second I brought the door down and had Kabuto pushed against the wall, my hand wrapped around his neck.

"Hi Kabuto, it's good to see you again." I spoke roughly, every intention on killing him. He wasn't caring though, he looked past me and then fear stuck his face. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to meet black eyes, darker than my own. I didn't register it was Sakura until I saw her pink hair. I felt her chakra rising and rising. It was unbearable and the amount of energy was pushing on my body. I dropped Kabuto and backed away. What was happening?

"Tisk, that wasn't very nice. Now you went and pissed me off." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him up. In a few seconds she had her hands around his neck and a loud snap echoed and the body fell to the floor.

After a few moments of silence I decided to speak, "It couldn't have been that easy, no offense." She turned towards me and took a kunai, stabbing him in the chest. The body exploded in smoke and confusion swept through my mind. It was a shodow clone? One that strong took a lot of chakra.

"S-sasuke." I watched as Sakura's body fell to the ground and her chakra began to diminish. I rolled my eyes noticing that within Sakura's surge of power, she didn't take off the bracelet. I examined it closely. It was a chakra holding bracelet that can only be removed by someone who is stronger than the person it's on. I wrapped my hand around the thin sheet and pulled it off. I smirked and then picked her up taking her to the hotel room.

~**20 minutes later~**

**~Sakura~**

I woke up exhausted on a bed. It only took a few moments for my memory to come back. I looked to my right and saw Sasuke sitting in the chair across from me, his eyes watching me like a snake. He was first to speak.

"You have a demon mark?" He was obviously asking about my transformation. I shook my head and looked down.

"Kabuto inserted the DNA of a demon into my blood stream. It was an experimental procedure and I lived." I stated, I looked to my wrist and noticed the bracelet was off.

"Who took it off?" I asked. He was quiet for a minute.

"You did, when you were… different." I nodded my head thoughtfully.

"Hmm, im going to go get a drink." He smirked as he watched me go.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! Well I don't have much to say so lets get onto the story shall we?**

**I do not own Naruto or any lyrics I use in this story.**

I woke up with a clear goal in my mind. I got up around 3 in the morning and tip-toed out of the room. Before I shut the door, I looked to the two men that had somehow managed to share a bed together. Sasuke was on his side facing me. His black hair fell into his face and his breathing was slow and even. He looked so at peace and I felt my heart ache. He looked exactly like the man I used to love. It reminded me of the conversation Naruto and I had when he returned.

_ "He's so different." I stated, looking at Hinata and Naruto. We were having coffee together to discuss my earlier mission and the topic of Sasuke had come up. "It's like he's floating through time." _

_ "Yeah, I know what you mean. If I remember his next goal was to fall in love and settle down." I looked at Naruto and smirked. _

_ "Sasuke's isn't the type of man to love." _

_ "Well you sure caught his attention. He was asking about you." I tried not to look intrigued. _

_ "Oh?"_

_ "Yeah, he wanted to know all about what has happened the past years. I told him if he was looking to settle down you were the only woman that could keep up with him."_

_ "You did what?" I yelled._

_ "He didn't deny…" Naruto said quickly, raising his hands to defend himself. I rolled my eyes and excused myself to go get ready for my 'vacation.'_

I looked him over once more and wondered if he had ever been in love before. He was always so closed about his thoughts that I couldn't really picture him with anybody. Naruto said I was the only one who could keep up with him… but Sasuke has never looked at me that way and I wasn't going to ever say that I loved him. Even though, deep down I knew that I did, he was my first love. But that was a long time ago and I buried those feelings deep down.

I heard Suigetsu move and I stood still, holding my breath. When he settled down, I quietly shut the door and followed the hallway down and took a left, walking out into the dark. I had a mission and all of this would end tonight.

I dropped my things off in a dark alley and used a small jutsu to change my appearance. I kept my eye color the same, but lengthened my hair and curled it a bit. My clothing changed into a black dress that barley covered my skin. It met my mid-thigh and came up around my shoulders in spaghetti straps. The sides were in a zebra striped pattern, the black cloth against my tan skin. A diamond choker was around my neck, and I was wearing black pumps. To put it simply, I looked slutty and hot.

Now, if I was right, when Kabuto's shadow clone was killed, a message had been sent to mind to meet him at a club down the street. I had a clear idea formed in my head, and as I walked down the street, I could hear the loud Goth music playing. Great, he wants to meet at a vampire club, I thought rolling my eyes.

I was about to turn to talk to the bouncer when I was pulled back and pushed against the dark alley wall. Without thinking, I took the man's grip and threw him over my body onto the ground. I was about to kick him but he appeared behind me and pinned me to the wall. I looked up into the eyes of Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed angrily. He was to busy to answer, considering his eyes were too busy looking over my body. It made me a bit uncomfortable, so I pushed him away. "Sasuke." I said, a little more coldly this time. He looked up to meet my gaze.

"What are YOU doing?" he whispered/yelled. I rolled my eyes and went to push him away from me completely. My hands pushed on his bare chest and I looked over him. He had on a pair of black sweat pants… and that's it. And he totally pulled it off.

"How did you know I left? I shielded my chakra." He looked up at me and cocked and eyebrow.

"Exactly." I raised my eyebrows in a questioning way. "I can always feel your chakra, even when you try to shield it. Now, tell me why you're here… and dressed like that." His gaze followed my figure and I fought the urge to slap him.

"I'm going clubbing." I stated simply. I was good at lying, it comes with the job.

"Don't lie to me, Sakura. I know you." This made me lose my temper.

"You. Do. Not. Know. Me. Sasuke." I said, locking my jaw. "You left. So don't try to act like you know me because you don't. I'm not that little girl anymore and stop acting like you care." I turned around and walked right into the club, unnoticed to the bouncer. When I turned around, I saw Sasuke come in behind me. He had changed his appearance to brown hair and green eyes. He looked exactly like the bartender from last night. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. I walked up to the bar and sat down. He joined me seconds later. With nothing else to do I decided to 'practice' on him.

"Hey there," I said seductively, "does a man like you have a name?" I ran a finger over his chest and he looked to me curiously. I smiled looking him over.

"Why are you here?" I rolled my eyes at his remark. Straight to the point wasn't he?

"I meeting somebody." I stated simply, taking a sip of my drink.

"Who?" He asked.

"A… acquaintance of mine, a doctor." With that I got up and went to the dance floor. I was swarmed by thousands of people and started to look around for Kabuto. It was nearly impossible to find him in this crowd; the only place that I could even be to look over all these people was on the stage. Slowly a new plan formed in my head.

**Sasuke**

I found myself left on the bar stool watching as Sakura disappeared into the mass of people. When I had seen her outside I had almost lost it. She shouldn't walk around in that. People… could take advantage of that.

_Well, then again she could just throw them over her shoulder onto the ground and kick them._

I rolled my eyes and took another drink as the lights went out. The lime light came on and shone on a girl in a sexy dress and pink hair. I put my face in my hands and sighed. Well this will be just fantastic.

Sakura walked up to the microphone and spoke seductively, "This is for the man who has come for me." Her voice sent shivers down my spine and that sexy smile she wore made me interested in whatever she was about to do. Then it hit me- she was going to sing.

_It's like you're a drug  
>It's like you're a demon I can't face down<br>It's like I'm stuck  
>It's like I'm running from you all the time<br>And I know I let you have all the power  
>It's like the only company I seek is misery all around<br>It's like you're a leech, Sucking the life from me  
>It's like I can't breathe, Without you inside of me<br>And I know I let you have all the power  
>And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time<em>

Her voice caught me. It forced me to look at her and made every nerve in my body tingle. She sang great and it made me feel like she was setting a spell. Everyone looked up at her.__

_It's like I can't breathe, It's like I can't see anything  
>Nothing but you, I'm addicted to you<br>It's like I can't think  
>Without you interrupting me<br>In my thoughts, In my dreams  
>You've taken over me<br>It's like I'm not me  
><em>

_It's like I'm lost  
>It's like I'm giving up slowly<br>It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
>Leave me alone<br>And I know these voices in my head  
>Are mine alone<br>And I know I'll never change my ways  
>If I don't give you up now<em>

I watched as Kabuto appeared behind her. I went to tell her, but she knew because when she started the chorus, she turned and faced him. His hair was black now, and his blue eyes focused on her. His hand fell to the small of her back and the other on her shoulder. They began to waltz in a fast pace. Everyone in the crowd followed this routine. __

_It's like I can't breathe, It's like I can't see anything  
>Nothing but you, I'm addicted to you<br>It's like I can't think, Without you interrupting me  
>In my thoughts, In my dreams<br>You've taken over me  
>It's like I'm not me<br>_

_I'm hooked on you  
>I need a fix, I can't take it<br>Just one more hit  
>I promise I can deal with it<br>I'll handle it, quit it  
>Just one more time, Then that's it<br>Just a little bit more to get me through this  
>I'm hooked on you<br>I need a fix, I can't take it  
>Just one more hit<br>I promise I can deal with it  
>I'll handle it, quit it<br>Just one more time, Then that's it  
>Just a little bit more to get me through this<em>

_It's like I can't breathe  
>It's like I can't see anything<br>Nothing but you, I'm addicted to you  
>It's like I can't think, Without you interrupting me<br>In my thoughts, In my dreams  
>You've taken over me<br>It's like I'm not me  
><em>

When it was over, Kabuto tipped her over and brought his head down, kissing her. I felt this wave of emotion, but I pushed it down, like every emotion. I noticed Sakura's hands as they moved, performing different hand signs. She pushed her hands to Kabuto's chest and a bright light beamed and Kabuto disappeared. Sakura tried to grab hold of the pole, but missed and hit the ground. The lights went out and I jumped over the crowd and picked Sakura up, then dashed out of the place.

**Sakura**

I woke up at Kohona Medical Center to hear Sasuke and Ino arguing. Ino stomped out and I sat up, now with a raging headache. Sasuke looked at me and his Sharingan flared in anger. He hit the wall, making a hole in it.

"Easy cowboy, calm down." I said, trying to keep him from destroying the place.

"You want me to stay calm? Sakura, you did a forbidden jutsu! You could just die any minute!" I tilted my head in slight confusion. Why would he care? "And nobody seems to understand that!"

I smirked, and then laughed out loud. "Sasuke honey, calm down." This time he looked at me funny. "I call everyone honey, so you're nothing special." I got up and Sasuke tried to stop me. I started to heal my injuries. "I have been studying forbidden jutsu's since you left. I took them down and studied them and tweaked it till I worked it to my advantage."

"Explain…" Sasuke said, finally calming down enough so that his eyes turned back to it original color. Not many people would know this, but Sasuke's eyes are not black, they're a deep blue; so deep that it appears black. When I was little, I always loved looking into his eyes.

"He will be dead in twenty- four hours, all I will experience is a coma at most, but-"

"A coma!" There goes his eyes again, "Sakura-"

"It was worth it." I said walking over to him. I placed my hand on his cheek so his gaze met mine. "Deactivate." I said smoothly. Instantly his eyes returned to normal and his face showed surprise. "I've also studied the Sharingan, it doesn't work on me. I'm immune, so to speak."

He put his hand in his face and shook his head. "Naruto would have killed me if you had gotten hurt." My face fell a little.

_He isn't the man to love someone. _I walked out the door and towards my home. _So much for a vacation._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey! Well I don't have much to say so lets get onto the story shall we?**

**I do not own Naruto or any lyrics I use in this story.**

**Sakura**

I walked down the cobblestone street, counting each step I took. When I arrived at the training ground, my students were already there. Kenji leaned against the wooden pole, twirling a kunai around his finger. His short red hair was a little ruffled and the black shorts and white shirt brought out his deep purple eyes. He smirked and threw the kunai at Naomi, who dodged being hit but the silver managed to graze her hip, causing some blood to bleed through her purple top and camo pants. She landed on her left foot, turning around and jumping towards Kenji to attack him. Her blonde hair and blue eyes started to turn darker and I knew she was powering up for her attack. I stepped between them and caught her fist. The settled down when they saw me then turned their fingers at me.

"You're late sensei!" I put my hand up and laughed.

"I know, I know." I looked over at Asoka who was underneath a tree reading a book on gen jutsu's. His black hair fell in his face and I looked at his black cargo pants and green top. They were a little big on him, but he looked just like his elder brother, Konan. I had fought with Konan when I was first put on the Junín force and had the pleasure of being his friend. He had died last October and his brother took it hard. I remember the day he joined my team and I didn't take it easy on him. A few weeks later he told me that I had saved him from so much grief. I considered him my nephew in a way. "Asoka, let's go slowpoke."

"I'm not slow!" He yelled, smiling, "You're the one who took an hour to get here!" I laughed and then turned around, punching the ground. All three of my students jumped away from the attack. I smirked.

"Good, you've been practicing. Now, I have a game for you," I said while reaching into my pocket. I pulled out two bells and showed them, "Your goal is to take a bell away from me. You can attack me anyway you want."

"But sensei, there's only two." I smiled.

"Exactly, this is a game of skill; whoever doesn't get a bell gets to buy our hokage a round of ramen." The kids looked at me in utter shock and took off into the trees eager to win. Nothing like a little motivation to keep things interesting.

I put up a small gen-jutsu that made the area scarce.

Each student was put to recall a bad moment in their life. For Kenji it was being completely alone; Naomi was in a place on a bridge with Zabuza; and Asoka was seeing his brothers' death. I didn't want to seem harsh but it was a lesson Kakashi taught me.

I yawned and stretched and then saw Sasuke walking towards me. When he was close, he stopped and nodded in greeting.

"Hey," I said, "what's up?" I wasn't surprised to see him shrug in reply. Then his face showed confusion as he looked behind me. I sensed it and then jumped up into the air. "Good job, Asoka, you're the first out of my gen-jutsu." I said, back flipping and landing on a branch. He cursed and attacked me, his palm vibrating with green chakra.

"My brothers' death? Come on Sakura, that one was easy." Asoka threw a punch at me and I dodged it, and then raised my hand up to my face to grab his leg as it came up to kick me in the face. I held him in this position while I spoke, "Don't hesitate or your attacker will take advantage." I twisted his foot up and he flew back, flipping before landing on the ground. I ducked just enough to Kenji's and Naomi's team attack. "Now you guys are out? About time," I jumped back a few hundred feet, evading the cracking earth. Naomi looked up from the dirt and came at me with a kick. Naomi had the power to duplicate any Earth attack. I blocked another attack from Kenji, but didn't have time to block Naomi's punch to my stomach. Kenji bent down and yanked one of the bells from my belt and took off away from the fight. Asoka joined in and landed a low kick to Naomi, causing her to fall. He then swept down and grabbed the next bell.

Naomi looked up at the two boys and then kicked an unsuspecting Kenji in the stomach. The bell flew in the air and she grabbed it, a smile on her face.

"Hey that's not fair!" Kenji exclaimed. Naomi shouted that it was and I intervened.

"How about we call it a tie?" I said. They nodded and once good-byes were taken care of, they took off home. I turned around to see Sasuke leaning against a tree, watching the children take off.

"Sorry about that," I said laughing while running a hand through my tangled hair, "they're a little crazy." Sasuke nodded ever so lightly. He seemed to be thinking about something and I cocked my head wondering about what could be on his mind.

"Would you like to go get some ramen?" I guess the shock on my face showed, because he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah," I said smiling, "I would love to." He turned around and started walking and I fell into stride right beside of him. While we walked, my thoughts wandered to different things, but nothing in particular. When we turned a corner and reached the little stand, I looked up to see Anko and Kureni paying their tab and getting up to leave. They waved good-bye to us and started to walk away. I sat down on a barstool the old man smiled, already knowing what I wanted before I said anything. Sasuke asked for Shrimp and when are food arrived we quietly ate.

"How are they, your students?" I had barley heard him.

"15, the same age we were." He nodded his head in consideration.

"None of them are going to go missing ninja I hope." I stared at him and laughed at his attempt of humor. He looked at me then smirked too.

"No," I said through giggles, "they're good kids. I hope they don't turn out like us."

"I think we did pretty well," He said taking a bite, "One is next in line to become hokage and the other is a very important role model." I regarded this and nodded my head, pointing my fork at him.

"What about you?"

"I'm the 'tall, dark and handsome' figure all these girls fantasize about." I cracked up laughing.

"Wow Uchiha, two jokes and more than a sentence from you. What are you on and can I have some?" He smirked and I pulled out some cash, only to be stopped by Sasuke's hand. He then pulled out his own cash and paid. I thanked him and then turned to start walking back home. I was surprised when he fell in step next to me.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" I asked, "The compound is on the other side of the village."

"Walking you home of course," Sasuke scoffed as if offended. I shrugged. If he wanted to waste his time walking me home, who was I to stop him? So once again the silence fell into place between us until we reached my door.

"Thank you," I said, unlocking my door. When I started to walk inside I was once again stopped by Sasuke. I turned to face him and he moved away my Junín vest to look at the scars on my chest.

"I never meant to… Sakura, I would never have hit anybody with that. I thought you were a clone, I swear."

I smiled, "Sasuke its fine, I forgive you."

"I had Karin heal you, made her. I threatened to kill her if you didn't survive." I looked at him in confusion now, but couldn't see his eyes for his bangs were covering them.

With nothing to say, I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Sasuke, I owe you next time." He looked up to me and smirked then started home. When I shut the door, I leaned back against it and sat down onto the floor. I had plans, but plans change.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey! Well I don't have much to say so lets get onto the story shall we?**

**I do not own Naruto or any lyrics I use in this story.**

_I awoke on a small pile of blankets in a small room. I sat up and grunted in pain. As the blanket fell off of me, I could see that my whole upper torso had been bandaged and a faint odor of burned flesh met my nose. I jumped at the sound of the door opening. Sasuke peeked in and for some reason an overwhelming fear rippled through my body. I backed up into the corner and searched frantically for a weapon. When I didn't find one, I screamed and told him to stay away from me. I was so scared. He made a move towards me and I jerked away. His face fell and he backed away. "Please be careful Sakura, you'll reopen your wounds. And I really don't want you to add more guilt to my heart." I didn't listen but instead made a large movement, opening my wounds and falling to the floor. Everything went black._

I woke up sweating. I've had this dream over and over again but, what is it from? Is it a warning? For some reason I thought about the weird way Sasuke was acting when he dropped me off at my house this afternoon. He was talking about how he hadn't meant to hit me with the Chidori attack… and in my dream I had awoken to the smell of burnt flesh. Was there a connection?

I sat up on the edge of my bed, deep in thought. After biting the inside of my cheek for a while, I stood up and pulled open my windows, the morning sun greeting me. I took a shower and changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and a black tee. I tried everything to get the dream off of my mind but I just couldn't. Was the dream a memory? Well, there was only one way to find out, I thought while putting my hair in a bun and locking the door as I left.

I walked down the long street and only stopped to talk to Ino, who was at the flower shop. When I reached my destination, I knocked on the massive black door. Juugo answered the door, to my surprise. He was in a pair of dark pants and a plain white tee. When he noticed me he smiled and invited me in. Once inside, I saw Suigetsu on the couch sharpening his blade and Karin reading a magazine. They looked up at me and I thought carefully before speaking.

"Is Sasuke here?" I asked politely. Suigetsu scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"Naw, he's helping the Hokage with paperwork." I smiled.

"Good, I need to ask you guys something." Juugo sat down next to Suigetsu, who had put his sword down to focus on me. Karin just continued to read her magazine.

"Look," I started, "I need you to tell me everything that happened after Sasuke nailed me with that lightning attack." I guess they were a little shocked because their eyes fell to the floor. "I've had these weird dreams and I need to know the truth, please." Karin stood up quickly and pointed an accusing finger at me.

"It's not fair! You shouldn't have remembered!" With that she stood up and stomped away. I wanted to retort back but I didn't have anything to say because I had no idea what the hell was going on.

"Look, I don't see the big deal about it." Suigetsu said looking at me, "Karin's jealous because when Sasuke saw that it was you he hit, he liked freaked out. He picked you up and we made our way back to the base. He ordered Karin to fix you and you woke up twice. The first time, I walked into your room and you attacked me, so Sasuke stopped you. The second time you were absolutely terrified of him. I think it hurt him because we dropped you off at a hospital before you awoke again." Suigetsu said this without any care and went back to sharpening his sword.

"Then why would Karin be upset?" I asked, trying to reveal more out of him.

"The way he looked at you. Sakura, he showed emotion. We didn't leave base till he knew you were safe." I noticed I was pacing, shaking my head.

"No, that's not right. You're lying." I said to him. He sighed and this time Juugo spoke up.

"Well the first time you woke up you and Sasuke were alone together in that room for a long time." I shook my head more and tried to remember, but I couldn't.

"I need to go," I said rushing through the door. I took off down the street to the hokage's building. I ran and when I reached the door of Naruto's office I was breathing a little faster than normal. I calmed down and straightened myself up before barging in. Naruto looked up from his papers curious.

"Well good morning Saku-"

"Where is Sasuke?" I asked, cutting him off. Naruto cocked his eyebrow and stared at me for a second before answering.

"Two doors down in the central library." He didn't get to finish because I ran down the hall and busted through the door. I was welcomed by darkness as the door closed behind me. Sasuke sat at a small desk with papers everywhere. A small lamp was on and his head was down on the table. It took me a moment to realize he was sleeping. Even with the drama going on, I fell to the floor laughing. Sasuke woke up instantly and stared wide-eyed at me.

"Slee-ping on th-the job Sasuk-e?" I said through giggle. He sighed and rolled his dark eyes.

"What do you need Sakura?" He said serious. My laughter died and I focused on my feet. The tone darkened the room.

"What happened that night?" I asked, looking into his gaze.

"What night would you speaking about?" He returned to doing paper work.

"Don't act like you don't know?" I yelled, "What happened the first time I woke up from being fried from your attack?" My voice calmed down a little. Sasuke looked up at me, a guilty expression on his face. "I try to remember, but I can't. I remember being scared, but that was the second time I awoke, wasn't it? So what happened the first time, and why can't I remember?"

"Because I erased your memory." Sasuke said looking at me. He stood up and walked towards me. I took a few steps back, hitting the wall.

"Why?" I yelled, "What was so important that I found out? What are you hiding from me Sasuke? Tell me! I have a right to-" Sasuke punched the wall next to my head, causing small pieces to fly everywhere. I squeaked in surprise. He leaned in so his head was by my ear.

"God, you are so fucking annoying." He said through clenched teeth. I don't remember, but I think that's when my tears started to fall.

"Sasuke, you never tell me anything." I whispered. "I deserve to know. Please." He sighed then collapsed against me. It took me a moment to realize what he was doing. His arms encircled my waist and I stood there, too stunned to move. When my muscles relaxed, I wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" I asked more quietly.

"That night I told you the truth. I told you why I left you behind, and I told you why I had you healed." He said it so quietly that I barley heard.

Why… why did you leave me, why did you heal me?" I whispered.

"God damnit Sakura, because you're my weakness. I saw you go down and all I could think is that I killed you. I left you behind so I wouldn't have to hurt you, but you just had to be the one I hit. Why are you my soft spot Sakura?" My body tensed again.

"Because you… you love me?"

Sasuke laughed and broke our hug to look me in the eyes. I noticed they were red with stress and dark bags under his eyes. I hadn't noticed this before. He held no expression but I could tell he was hurting and confused. Poor Sasuke never felt this way.

"Yes," He said to my surprise, "Because I love you." I couldn't move, I couldn't breath. Was he playing some joke? No, even Sasuke wasn't this cruel. I watched as he leaned in closer and closer until he lightly brushed my lips. I realized he was waiting to see how I would respond.

So Sakura, how do you respond. And for once, all those years of hiding my emotions and concealing the way I felt flew right out the window as I stood up on my tiptoes, my lips pressing firmly yet sweetly on his.


	11. Notice

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you so much for adding/subscribing/and commenting on my stories! Weather you read just one or are a fan of all my work; you are the reason why I do this. Thanks so much and please continue to comment. Criticism is welcomed! More updates are coming! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey! Well I don't have much to say so lets get onto the story shall we?**

**I do not own Naruto or any lyrics I use in this story.**

I wake from a pounding on my door. Groggily, I got up and walked downstairs to my front door, opened it, looked at Sasuke, rolled my eyes then shut the door, walked upstairs, and fell onto my bed trying to sleep again. I heard the door open and Sasuke walked up the steps and into my room. I looked up to see a smirk on his face.

"What," I asked, putting a pillow over my face. I hadn't had much sleep because of everything that happened last night.

_I stepped on my toes and pressed my lips against his. I could tell he was surprised and when I pulled back for air, I saw one thing I never thought I would see—his smile. I always wondered what he would look like if he smiled, and it was beautiful. I couldn't help but stare like a weird woman. The smile quickly disappeared as we remembered ourselves. I walked over and turned on the light and looked at the paperwork he was supposed to be doing when someone burst into the room. I looked over to see Naruto, a shocked and exhausted look on his face. _

_ "Sakura, the hospital needs you now! It's Kakashi." I was running out the door before he finished speaking, the two boys following behind me. I was thankful that the hospital was so close and as I barged in I saw nurses hustling around frantically. My assistant ran up and handed me my lab coat, which I put on quickly then gave me a clipboard with all of Kakashi's info. I walked down the hall with haste, and my assistant filled me in._

_ "His team brought him in from his last mission. He's bad Sakura, his whole left side is shattered and… there's blood everywhere. I don't think—" _

_ "Shut up," I yelled, "nobody's going to die–"When I looked down on Kakashi's form, I put a hand on my mouth to stop my scream. Blood was caked on his skin and bones jutted from his arms and legs. His left side was shattered-every bone. His head had a deep gash and he was bleeding from his eye. Not to mention there was poison deep into his system. _

"_You," I said to a nurse, "Get me a large bowl of hot water and all the rags you can find. You, get me an IV set up stat. We can't afford to lollygag! Now!" I yelled. I looked back at Sasuke and Naruto who were both standing there, too shocked to speak. I pushed them out and began to operate. Tsunade had to come in and help me._

_5 hours later_

_I walked out into the hallway to see the whole generation spread out in front of me. I kept silent and went to the water fountain and started to wash the blood off of my hands. The other nurses were in the restrooms, and I probably wouldn't make it up the stairs to the restroom anyway. I took a deep breath and leaned against the wall to hold myself up. _

"_He's stable," I said finally. "But, I wouldn't get your hopes up. I managed to heal most of his major injuries and got the poison out. Whoever- whatever got to him, really wanted him dead," The room stayed quiet and in sat down on the floor. "The best you can do is go home and hope." The others looked at me and bowed their heads, leaving. Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata stayed behind. Konaru and Nami (Hinata's and Naruto's children twins) sat next to me and looked up at their dad._

"_Oto-san," Nami said sadly, "Is grandpa going to be okay?" I smiled sadly. The children often called Kakashi their grandpa. _

"_He's going to be fine," I said, "He told me to tell you that he loves you and that you should go home and get some sleep." I ruffled their heads and they walked outside with Hinata. Naruto looked down at me and dug in his pocket, handing Sasuke a key._

"_Can you take Sakura home? I need to talk to some people." Sasuke nodded and took the key from his hand. I managed, with a lot of effort, to stand up and walk beside him. I think I got four steps before I fell. Sasuke caught me in his arms and sighed. I got back up and took another few steps. Sasuke sighed again and kneeled down in front of me._

"_Let's go," he said. I looked at him confused, "Hop on my back. I'll carry you home." I was going to protest but he gave me a look that said 'no buts' so I climbed on his back, wrapping my arms around his neck. _

_As we were walking, I rested my head on his shoulder. He smelled like spice and, a hint of tomato. "Do you cook?" I asked quietly. _

"_Yes." He was silent for a moment, "My mother taught me. Why?" _

"_You smell good. Like spice and tomato." Sasuke smirked. We had arrived at my house and he set me down so he could unlock my door with the key Naruto gave him. _

"_Why does Naruto have a key to your house?" Sasuke asked casually opening the door and picking me up in his arms. I didn't like being treated like a child, but my ego wasn't as big as my chakra depletion. _

"_I help him with paperwork," I mumbled, "and if I get to drunk to remember where my spare is. Or if I end up like how I am now." _

"_Ah," he said, setting me on my bed. He looked down and spoke softly, "get some sleep." I nodded and rolled onto my stomach, falling asleep immediately. _

I removed the pillow from my face and looked up at Sasuke. His complexion was pale, compared to his regular light skin tone. Fear fell over me, "What happened?" I asked. Did Kakashi die?

"He flat lined," I felt my heart beat raise,"but they brought him back. He awoke yesterday." Happiness overwhelmed me. Wait—

"Yesterday?" I asked, then looked over to my calendar, "Three days?" I yelled. I stood up and pushed Sasuke out of my room and showered, and got dressed in less than ten minutes. Without knowing it, I grabbed Sasuke's hand and took off to the hospital.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey! Well I don't have much to say so lets get onto the story shall we?**

**I do not own Naruto or any lyrics I use in this story.**

When I arrived at the hospital, the nurses updated me on everything and I put my lab coat on. It was 10 in the morning when I finally busted into Kakashi's hospital room. He was sitting up, and already changed into his top that covered his face. I was one of the few that's seen his face and let me tell you- its handsome, but not OMG handsome. He wears the mask because the scar on his eye continues down.

"Kakashi," I said warmly with a smile on my face. I was surprised at his fast recovery, but I could tell he wasn't feeling so hot. His eyes were dark and most of his body was covered in bandages. I had never seen Kakashi so… weak. "You look better since I last saw you."

I could see the outline of his smile and relief washed over my body. I have lost many friends but, I don't think I could've handled losing Kakashi. "Yes, I heard about how bad I was. Thanks for stitching me up. And not to mention you're not in a coma." I mouthed an 'o' in understanding.

"Yes, I have been thinking about the jutsu I put on Kabuto. I either didn't get any symptoms or…"

"He found a way out of it," Kakashi finished for me, "Let's try not to think about it." I smirked and nodded my head. "Anyway could you do me a favor Sakiiii?" I rolled my eyes, knowing that Kakashi only used that tone when he needed me to do something I probably didn't want to do.

"What?"

"Go get me my Icha Icha Romance?" I rolled my eyes. Of course Kakashi would want me to get his sick books. I rolled my eyes and complied, unfortunately dragging Sasuke with me.

Luckily, his house was only a few minutes away so it only took up five minutes to get the book and start walking back. I watched Sasuke as he opened the book and read the first page. I saw his eyebrow cock and his fingers flip the page. He looked up to meet my gaze.

"This is what he reads?" The way he asked it made me laugh like crazy. Apparently Sasuke was the last one to know Kakashi read porn. And by the look on Sasuke's face, he was quite surprised. When we walked back into Kakashi's room, I was still laughing.

"Thanks Sakura. Anyway, I have something more important to speak to you about." I regarded Kakashi with a curious look. "I was supposed to meet the Mist's Hokage." The tone of the room went down. The land of the Mist wasn't really on our allies list.

"Why?" I asked.

"Hopefully to get a treaty signed. I was supposed to go as back up for Naruto, but considering my current state, I think you and Sasuke should go." I nodded my head. It was only right that we'd be the next choice.

"Well Sasuke, looks like we have a mission."

Sasuke

I woke early the next morning to thoughts of Sakura. It seemed like she was avoiding the inevitable conversation about our… relationship. The fact that I had told her what I told her still surprises me, but I never expected her to react like that. I could still remember her lips against mine. Was my love wrong? If anything it was some sick ironic joke that life played on me; that I, dark and dangerous, would fall for Sakura, who was bright and happy.

The symbol of Yin and Yang popped into my mind, but I quickly shook it away as I put the Anbu mask on. I took a breath and then transported to the main gate where Naruto resided. He was wearing a black hokage robe that had orange stitching and black shoes. His hair was down and he was contemplating on something but, when he saw me, he smiled and waved.

"I suppose you like your new uniform?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I had been told I was 'renting' one for this mission only. "I was going to run you through the tests, but I think we both know you'd just breeze through anyway." I smirked and said something I rarely said.

"Thank you." I saw the shock pass through his eyes briefly, but kept his cool façade. That's when Sakura showed up, dressed in her gear. Her mask was like a wolf with six different marking, which showed her status as Alpha. When she reached us she gave a nod and we started to walk. The place we were supposed to meet is about a two day walk.

The day seemed to linger, like time was not moving. Sakura walked beside me and Naruto was to my left. I found myself often looking at Sakura, the way she moved and talked to Naruto. She was always so tense, her movements careful. I observed her until we reached our campsite. When Naruto took off to do something, I took this chance to speak to her.

"Sakura?' Her body tensed for like a fraction of a second, and then she turned and took her mask of to smile at me.

"Hey Sasuke, what's up?" I scratched the back of my head and thought of what to say. It was quiet for a few awkward moments and Sakura looked down. "The kiss?" She asked.

"Yeah." She nodded thoughtfully,

"Sasuke, if you want me, I'm here. If not, tell me now." She said it so simply that I was shocked for a moment.

"I want you." I said, determined. She smiled and walked up to me, kissing my lips.

"Then you have me."

"DATTEBAYO? WHAT THE HELL DID I MISS?"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey! Well I don't have much to say so lets get onto the story shall we?**

**I do not own Naruto or any lyrics I use in this story. Sorry ive been busy lately!**

"I knew it!" Naruto yelled rather loudly. He was smiling like a fool and my gaze fell to the ground. "I just knew you guys would end up together!" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow then smiled, putting his arm around my waist. Something didn't seem right… and what was that smell, like iron? Recognition hit me and in one swift movement grabbed Naruto's collar, jumped back a few hundred feet, then pulled out my katana.

"Sakura, what are you doing? Why are you pointing a katana at Sasuke-teme?" I gritted my teeth.

"Come on Naruto, that's not Sasuke. It's a transformation jutsu; isn't it?" Sasuke's lips turned up into an evil smile. His black hair lightened to the color brown and his dark eyes became a dark blue.

"Very observant, I wouldn't expect anything less from the commander of the black ops." Naruto had already moved to fighting stance and whispered to me to wait, but I was already running towards the man. I slashed my katana at his throat, but he ducked and kicked low, and I stumbled, doing a back-flip to save myself. I ran at him again, this time moving to the right and managed to cut him on his side. I heard Naruto scream my name and when I turned around, I was hit by a lightning jutsu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!`~~~~~~

**Naruto**

"Will she be okay?" I asked, looking up at Tsunade. She unclenched her teeth and looked at me, sighing.

"She was lucky to survive the first time. I honestly don't know. There's a fifty-fifty chance that she'll pull through." Sasuke hit the wall, breaking it and I flinched a little.

"God damnit!" he yelled, shocking us both. "I should've been able to stop the attack!"

"It's not your fault!" I yelled back, "You were forced to hit her with Chidori. You didn't do it intentionally."

"_Sakura!" I yelled as I saw Sasuke run towards her, charging Chidori. I noticed the chakra strings that binded him to the man and I cut them, hoping Sasuke could discharge his attack before he hit… He couldn't, but instead moved the direction in a split second, hitting the man and Sakura. The man died instantly._

Sasuke turned around and busted through the door and walked down the hall to Sakura's room. I sat in a chair and sighed, placing my head in my hands. This was too much. I stayed like that for a while, until Tsunade dismissed herself, and then started to do the paperwork that was left on my desk. I heard the door to my office open and I looked up to see Hinata. I found her so beautiful, and I know it sounds cliché, but I am such a lucky man. Her long navy hair was a little disheveled and her lavender eyes were dark with worry. I once again let my head settle in my hands.

Hinata walked behind me and began to massage my shoulders. I sighed and continued to work as she took the tension out of my shoulders. I reached up and lightly held her hand and brought it down over my chest next to my heart. We stayed like that for a minute, comfortable with the silence.

"I love you." I whispered. I looked up at Hinata to see a smile on her lips. She took my head in her hands and kissed my lips. We continued to kiss and my senses started to open up to her. I broke away from the kiss and went to her neck laying kisses from there to her collar bone. I heard her whisper my name and I broke away. Caressing her cheek, I smiled and sat up, righting my uniform. "As much as I'd love to continue this, and believe me I really do, baby, I have a meeting." Hinata smiled and nodded. I walked through the hall and down to the large assembly room.

Gaara along with his brother and a few representatives sat to the left. I nodded to them and sat down. I sat down across from them and leaned back, sighing. Gaara didn't say anything, and I was grateful.

"I think we may need to prepare for war." I said it simply and Gaara nodded his head. "The Mist and Grass have teamed up and my spies say they're making weapons and assembling. If they're right then we should start to prepare for conflict."

"Yes, I suppose you are right." I smiled, I liked Gaara. Short and to the point. Our meetings never lasted that long really.

"Good then I shall call a meeting of all our allies. Shall we meet in your territory a week from now?" Gaara nodded and I changed the subject. "Have you visited her?"

Gaara was silent for a moment before replying, "I did." I nodded and smiled, then dismissed myself. As I walked down the hall I turned into Sakura's room and looked at her motionless form. Sasuke looked up at me and I nodded.

"Do you love her Sasuke?" I asked, seeming to surprise him. His gaze fell and he did a very un-Sasuke like thing- he shrugged.

"I don't know," he said, "I suppose I do. I always did. Just didn't have a chance to stop and feel." I nodded in understanding.

"Well now you do," I said, "she'll be fine. She's strong."

"I know," Sasuke said smiling. I furrowed my eyebrows. Smiling… Sakura was changing him and she didn't even realize it.

I turned and left, leaving the two alone.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey! Well I don't have much to say so lets get onto the story shall we?**

**I do not own Naruto or any lyrics I use in this story. Sorry ive been busy lately!**

It was dark; the whole world around me was barren. In the middle of it was me. The wind did not exist, nor did the realities of emotion. I looked around, and despite the given predicament, I was calm. The feeling of another soul surrounded me and I spoke out, to an invisible being.

"Who's there?" I asked, my voice echoing against the unseen walls. I didn't expect a reply, but I held onto hope.

"Do you not know the familiarity that surrounds you," I stepped back and looked around, not seeing anyone. The voice didn't echo like mine, it was strong. "Think Sakura, feel it." I hesitantly closed my eyes and let my senses open. The smell of lilac and aftershave filled my lungs and I shook my head furiously.

"There's no way. I cannot be dead. Whatever this is I will not fall for it." Two forms appeared before me and I backed up. There was a man and a woman; each one in their mid-thirties. The man was tall and lean; his hair a deep red and eyes the color of deep green. The woman had silver hair that fell at her back shoulder blades. Her eyes were a light brown. My parents…

"You are right," my mothers voice said, "You are not dead yet. Weather you live or die, well that's up to you." I shook my head and took another step back.

"Sakura honey," I looked up into my dad's gaze and felt a tear escape, "Calm down. I need you to listen carefully. The enemy is going to release a demon that has been inactive for years. You must warn Naruto or many will die." I cocked my head and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Why should I trust you?" I chuckled out of madness, "Some stupid figment of my imagination? This could be some jutsu to lead good men into the line of fire." My father seemed to smile; a crooked smile that reminded me of being a little child. The memory of my father caused my soul a deep grief. My mother looked at me sadly with a smile I remember seeing right before she died.

"We have taught you so well," my father said, "I am so proud of you Sakura. You must believe me; Kabuto has been working with the Mist. You are the only one who can stop this. The power that resides within you is the only thing that may be able to stop the demons wrath once it has been released." I fell back onto my butt and shook my head. Was this real? The last thing I remember was Sasuke running toward the invader with Chidori. Had I been too close? If I had been hit then I might be in the hospital, therefore this would all be…real…right?

"If this is true…then you're…?" I trailed off, unsure of how to explain what was happening. My mother let out a small delicate chuckle like she does when she's amused.

"Think of us as spirits, my dear. We must go now; we are so proud of you honey. We love you." I watched as they started to fade and I let out a panicked gasp. Running towards them yelling for them to not leave and when I reached the spot where they had been I was met with…an unbearable pain in the side of my chest and a panicked Sasuke holding my body down to stop me from reopening my wounds.

"Are you fucking stupid Sakura?" Sasuke yelled as I once again tried to sit up. "They just stitched you up!"

"Let me…" I was cut off by the pain in my chest, forcing me to lay down. I let out a small gasp and clutched my side. The once white bandages were now soaked in a deep crimson. Sasuke let out a deep sigh and rolled his eyes. I stuck out my tongue at him and gathered up whatever chakra I had to heal myself…. Well life decided to screw me over for I had none. I looked at Sasuke curiously and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Let me see your hand." I said plainly, grabbing it. I began to transfer his chakra to my wounds, and at first I only let a little pass through to my body. The flow stayed steady, but then I somehow lost control of it and an immense power flooded through to me and a screamed as bones began to break back into place. I almost passed out, but I held onto the bed posts and kicked Sasuke away from me, breaking the chain. The power stopped and Sasuke got up slightly annoyed. When he looked up at me, his face held shock, and when I looked down, I noticed why—my cuts were healed, bones fixed, and my previous scars from the first Chidori were gone. I looked up at Sasuke, dreading the thought of seeing him topple over dead, but he looked completely unfazed. I got up, relieved of all pain except for a small ache in my temple. I walked to Sasuke and he let out a small gasp and fell to his knees.

I yelled for a nurse and once they came in, they immediately started to set him up. Once they assured me he was okay, and stared astounded by my healed body, I took off down the hall in a full sprint with one thought in my mind:

_I have to find Naruto_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey! Well I don't have much to say so lets get onto the story shall we?**

**I do not own Naruto or any lyrics I use in this story. Sorry ive been busy lately!**

I busted into the Hokage's quarters, and sighed in frustration to find that the room vacant. I ran out of the room and into hallway right into Gaara. He looked at me in agitation. I rolled my eyes and was about to ask him where Naruto was, when said boy started to walk down the hall. When he looked up from a scroll he was reading, he looked over my body and gasped.

"Naruto, we need to talk now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ yo ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So your telling me that I need to change my whole battle plan all because your parents warned you that a demon would spring out of nowhere and kill all my man, and that you are the only one who can stop it?" Naruto repeated for the fifth time. I leaned back in my chair and massaged my temples.

"Yes," I spoke silently. Naruto stared at me and I glared back at him. He sighed and rested his head in his hands, defeated.

"Fine, but I will fight along beside you. My power and yours should be an omnipotent match." It was very rare when Naruto actually got serious, but by the tone he used, there was no way I could talk him out of it. I took my time to examine him thoroughly; his hair wasn't spiked like usual, but laid down shaggily. His eyes were dark and the bags under his eyes were visible. He seemed to be so much older than he was and I knew that if I looked in the mirror, I would probably see that I was the same.

"I will also fight along side of you." Gaara had stood behind me during the meeting and I had almost forgotten he was there.

"No," I stated standing up to face him, "If you or Naruto get hurt, then I couldn't live with it. You guys are like my brother's." My formal tone had stopped, instead replaced by emotion.

"And as your brothers' we should protect you, Sakura." I looked at Gaara and let out a long drawn out sigh. Gaara and I had grown close; he had taught me how to control the demonic power inside of me and he was very protective of me. In a way I find it ironic, since he had almost killed me during my first attempt at the Chunin Exams.

His dark gaze fell upon on me, but I didn't take it. "If another enemy decides to attack our village, who will be here to defend?" I asked. Gaara gritted his teeth, and I won the argument.

"Fine," Gaara said irritated, "but at the sign of trouble you _will_ call me in." I took a deep breath and nodded. We sat in silence. The battle date was set for next week and the irony of knowing that our deaths' may be soon, weighed heavily on my chest. For a second though, I found it funny that we actually set a 'date' for the battle.

"I will take my leave now." I stated bluntly, turning around to leave. I shut the door behind me and took another breath. For a while I just wandered around Kohona until I felt hungry.

This café was one of my favorites, and I came here many times that I even had my own seat—a small two seated table in the back corner by the window that over looked the forest. I sat down and looked at the menu for no reason, considering the fact that I always ordered the same thing. The hostess noticed me and smiled, not bothering to ask what I wanted. I once again looked at the menu out of boredom. I wasn't surprised when someone sat across from me.

"You need to be careful," I said not bothering to look up, "I can see right past your jutsu. I bet Sasuke could too."

"Yes, I suppose you are right, Sakura." I felt his chakra heighten and the jutsu grow stronger. "If I heard correctly, you put my little brother into a hospital bed." I looked up into blue eyes and a brown haired man, but if I looked closely, I could see his long black hair and deep red eyes.

"I can still see past your transformation," I said sighing, "and yes I did, but I didn't mean to. My powers are starting to become a hassle. As for Sasuke, all he should be experiencing is loss of energy. Not to be rude, but why are you away from your station? Naruto and I really don't want to deal with all the problems if you happen to be caught; and if Sasuke finds out, that's a problem in itself." Itachi nodded slightly, and yawned, sitting back in his chair.

"Yes, let me take care of my brother. He knows the truth; therefore there should be no problem."

"He does not know you are alive or that you're my subordinate. Let alone that you have been working with Kohona the whole time; even when we were little. He will be outraged." I said, stating the obvious. Itachi just cocked his eyebrow.

"Afraid to lose my brothers' affection?" I shook my head.

"I'm afraid that he'll leave again." I stood up and left, forgetting my food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey! Well I don't have much to say so lets get onto the story shall we?**

**I do not own Naruto or any lyrics I use in this story. Sorry ive been busy lately and went through a breakup. Well im back and ready to rock!**

It was raining today; pounding fast and hard, despite the warm weather. Myu clothing- jeans and a simple pink top- was soaked and my feet made a small squishing sound. I loved this weather, where the rain was warm and the moment you step outside your clothing became soaked. I looked up to the dark sky and closed my eyes, letting the raindrops fall on my face. The battle was soon, and I wasn't scared. Was something wrong with me? I should be scared; I know I should but… I'm not.

I walked a few more steps and stopped by the outside gate, turning to see Shikamaru walking behind me. His clothing- a dark loose black tee and green cargo pants- were also soaked.

"Hey," I said eyeing the backpack on his shoulders, "where you going?"

"I'm taking watch for a couple hours till Kakashi takes his shift, then I'm heading out to The Sand." I smiled. Shikamaru was spending time with Temari more and more. I looked back up to the sky and smiled.

"You know what? I'll take your shift. Hurry and surprise your girlfriend with an early arrival." Shikamaru blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You'd do that?" He asked slightly. I nodded and we said a few more lines before I pushed his outside the gates and he took off into the trees. I then took my station at the small desk and propped my feet up, just to spend time thinking.

For the next hour, only a few people came through. An old couple from the land of Snow had entered to spend their anniversary together, each politely saying hello and filling the information sheets before leaving. Team 6 had also returned. Then Sai had returned from his quest, a simple escort mission, and was currently sitting next to me painting a park scene. I watched as he drew, each stroke dancing along the paper. I smiled when he finished.

"I wish I could draw," I said, "but I just have no talent what so ever." Sai looked at me and smiled. He was different now, more… human if anything. He was very clever and we often went on missions together.

"Hey guys," I looked up to the voice to see Kakashi in a pair of green cargo pants and the black muscle shirt that covered his chest and face. His hair was its usual messy style. His body was completely healed, and I smiled at my good job of concealing the scars.

"Damn I'm good," I said circling him. Kakashi chuckled and sat in the seat I had originally occupied.

"Yes you are," Kakashi spoke, "and I'm glad to see you walking so quickly. A couple of days ago you were worse than I was." I nodded and stared at Kakashi, the amusement going away from my face.

"So are you going to tell me why you came back to Kohona almost dead?" I asked him seriously. Kakashi let out a sigh and put his book down to look at me. His face showed age, and dark circles were under his eyes.

"I was east of the Water Country, ran into Sakayashi." I nodded slowly. "We fought and if your… _subordinate_… hadn't helped me, the fight could have been a lot worse." I nodded. Itachi was my subordinate and Sakayashi was a mass murderer; number six in the bingo book.

"And my subordinate, why was he there?"

"Tsunade sent me out with him. He was very helpful. Tell me, is Sasuke going to join your team?" _Is Sasuke going to find our about Itachi?_ I looked back towards the west where the Uchiha compound was. Should I tell Sasuke?

"No, not yet anyway." Kakashi nodded after a moment of silence and Sai, who was obviously confused, just shook his head and began a new picture. After a minute of Kakashi and me staring at each other, I nodded and took my leave towards the Uchiha compound.

~~~~~~~!~~~~~~

Sasuke

I was in the middle of cooking Miso Soup when somebody knocked on the door. I answered the door, opening it then returning back to the kitchen before the liquid could boil over. Sakura leaned up against the door frame, watching me. I added some more spices. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"No, just thought I'd stop by. It smells good." I nodded and then looked at her. She looked beautiful, her deep pink hair and emerald eyes.

"Would you like to eat?" I asked, acting like it was no big deal. She smiled and nodded, helping me set the table. I felt her squeeze past me to get back in the dining room, but I stopped her, trapping her between me and the wall. She seemed surprised, but her arms wrapped around me and I leaned down, kissing her soft lips. She deepened the kiss and then pulled away sharply.

"What is it?" I asked. She bit her lip.

"I need to tell you something…" She hesitated and I caressed her cheek, urging her to continue.

"It's… umm, never mind. It's not that important." I knew she was lying, but I decided not to push the subject. I nodded and then turned, grabbing the pan and began to serve the food. She ate quietly and then thanked me, kissing my lips, before leaving.

~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~

**The day of the battle**

I looked in the mirror, and adjusted my Anbu chest plate. My heart beat was slow and even despite the circumstances. I grabbed my katana and, after placing it in its sheath behind my back, started to assemble my kunia's and scrolls in their places. I heard a whoosh of air behind me to see Naruto, also dressed in Anbu attire. His mask hung to the side of his face like mine, but instead of the markings of a wolf, he had the markings of a fox.

"Tsunade has been informed of my decision and has taken over my spot for the time being. Sasuke has been left unaware of these happenings and believes that we are on our way to meet Gaara. Itachi has also been informed of our decision and will meet us at the border. Are you ready?" I looked at Naruto and gave a sharp, firm nod; without a second of hesitation, we teleported to the front entrance of Kohona. From there we took to the trees and then, when the moon was at its highest, met Itachi at the border.

~…..~

"Are you sure about this?" I rolled my eyes at the voice.

"You've asked me that question a hundred times Naruto. The answer remains the same and it will continue to remain the same." Naruto sighed again, this time in irritation.

"Itachi, what do you think?"

"Sakura is a higher rank than I; therefore I cannot voice my opinion." Naruto took this as an agreement and stepped in front of me, flailing his arms in emphasis.

"See? Even Itachi thinks this idea is stupid—"

"I did not say that—"

"I mean come on Sakura! You could get hurt and I won't be able to do anything! As your hokage I'm ordering you to let me help." I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at Naruto's deep blue eyes. He has never ordered me to do anything before.

"Naruto," I said my voice gentle, "how long have we been friends?" Naruto looked taken aback by my question but answered it anyway.

"A long time."

"And I have always let you fight your battles, weather it was Sasuke or some other foe. Now this is my battle," I poked his chest and smiled sadly, "so please, I'm asking you as a friend, let me fight my own battle." Naruto didn't say anything, but instead just stared at me with his sad fox like face.

"Fine, but if you get hurt at all—"

"You join in, I get it." I said smiling.

"I have to pee." Naruto and I looked at Itachi and sweat-dropped.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey! I'm sorry I haven't updated but I've had tennis. Well I don't have much to say so lets get onto the story shall we?**

**I do not own Naruto or any lyrics I use in this story. Sorry ive been busy lately with tennis season and went through a breakup. Well im back and ready to rock!**

The force of the punch was enough to send me flying backwards. I didn't register the pain… no, I couldn't register the pain or it would slow me down. The demon let out a sharp yell and without thought, I ran at him poised for attack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi

I took a glance sideways to see Sakura running towards the demon, her hand giving off a blackish- purple aura. Her hair was turning darker too, and growing longer. I knew she was already transforming into the monster Orochimaru made her; but I also knew that despite all that power, she was going to need help.

I looked to my left and saw Naruto fighting a team of six guys, who all controlled different elements. I wasn't as worried about him… I knew from experience that he could take care of himself.

"Getting distracted?" A deep gruff voice asked me from behind. I turned around to see a tall masculine man who stood a foot taller than I. His dark blue hair was burnt at the ends and his black uniform scorched in areas. I cocked a curious eyebrow.

"No, I'm a little surprised that you're still alive after my first attack though." Without hesitation I reached for my katana and in one swift motion disconnected his head from his body. I sensed another man running towards me and I turned, slicing my sword with my left hand. I watched as he jumped up in the air, missing the edge and made a few hand signs. A ball of dirt came hurtling towards me, a closer look showing it was filled with small shards of metal. I turned towards the ball, powering up Chidori and caught it in my hand, then sent it towards the owner. He fell to the ground dead.

I then looked at Sakura who was completely transformed. Her aura was dark and the circular tattoos decorated her whole face. She let out a wicked laugh and charged at the demon. I knew this wasn't good. Another man ran towards me and I grunted in irritation.

"Naruto," I yelled, getting the blondes attention, "I'm hooked and Sakura's changing." Naruto landed a kick to the face of one man as he sent a shadow clone at the other. He gave a brief nod and another shadow clone jumped over to aid Sakura. She let out a growl of distaste and struck out at the clone, dispelling it.

"This is my fight," She said maliciously. I refrained from rolling my eyes and saw a flash of blue pass my vision, but ignored it and looked back at Sakura who crashed to the floor and screamed in pain as her blood splashed across the ground. I cursed and kicked the last man and ran towards Sakura, determined to reach her before the demons claws came down on her. When I moved towards her body though, I noticed a flash of blue pick up her body and land on a branch. I stared up at the man as his face fell into a disapproving scowl.

"Why hello little brother," I yelled up at him. I smirked and went back to fighting the other men with Naruto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I said viciously to Sasuke. He let me go and I fell on my butt to the floor. "God damn it. Why are you even here? Go home Sasuke." I said jumping from the tree branch and to the floor, charging at the beast. Sasuke caught up with me.

"Me go home," he scoffed, "how could you not tell me you were planning to go slay some fucking demon Sakura?" I rolled my eyes and instead poured more power into my jutsu.

"You need to stop Sakura," Sasuke said after looking me over, "you're letting the curse mark take over. You'll fall into oblivion!" Without thought, I turned, jabbing him in the ribs, causing him to stop, and sent another punch at the demon. It laughed at me and scratched at me, slicing across my stomach. I cursed and dodged his next move. I was playing more defense then offense. I smirked, remembering the jutsu I had just formed a few nights ago. I haven't tested it yet, but if my hypothesis is correct, this fight would be over. I preformed the new jutsu, letting the chakra develop in my hand, and, with a flick of my wrist, sent the ball of energy flying. The ball spread and caught fire, and exploded on the demons chest. The loud explosion shook the ground and the beast fell. Everything went silent and the other retreated in amazement. I let out a stifled yawn and felt the fire beneath my skin as the curse marks fell away. Sasuke, however, march towards me and punched me, with chakra, in the stomach. I flew a few feet through the air and fell to the ground, skidding and scratching my face. "What the hell?" I muttered angrily sitting up.

Itachi moved in front of me. "What the hell Sasuke," he yelled, "calm down."

"Calm down? My lover practically left me unconscious to go fight a fucking demon and when I come to help her, I almost get knocked out a second time. Not to mention that you," Sasuke stated angrily while pointing a kunai at Itachi's chest, "are still fucking alive. You two," he said pointing at Naruto and me "are liars. And I," pointing to himself, "am blown away." I looked at the floor, and then stood up weakly.

"You have no right to be pissed." I stated blankly. "If you had never left in the first place, all of this wouldn't be a surprise to you, but no, you just had to leave. I tried to stop you! I begged you not to go, I poured out my heart out to you and how do you repay me? By leaving me on a bench at one o'clock in the fucking morning. And now here you are," I said pointing at him, "back as if nothing ever happened and somehow managed to get me under your fucking spell again. How can I be so stupid? Because Sasuke, you did leave, and things did happen and you betrayed all of us." The air around us all became silent and I turned around to face the east and, with pumping chakra into my feet, jumped up into the tree canopy and started jumping branch to branch towards the sand village.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto

Itachi, Sasuke and I stood there in silence.

"She's right, you know," I said formally, "you left and she… she hated you. When I found out you two were together, I wasn't surprised. See, I told her to go undercover to watch you since you came back. She was pissed. But I had this weird feeling about you two. She loves you and you love her, but Sasuke, she's not inferior. Shit." I said running a hand through my hair, "she's probably more powerful than you and me both. As for Itachi, he started working with us a few months after you left. Kakashi and most of the Anbu team knows that he works along side Sakura as her subordinate."

I looked at Sasuke and smiled sadly. "Sakura's right Sasuke, you missed a lot."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys I'm so sorry but I'm out of town till July so I can't update. I apologize deeply for this and I hope that I won't lose any of you as fans. I promise I'll update asap! I love you all^^ **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Second to Last Chapter**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sakura

I don't know why I was mad at him. Sasuke just had a way of getting under my skin. His dark judgmental eyes and tall stoic body loomed over me, watchfully. I hated it. I hated feeling like I was somebody's pet. I am Sakura Haruno. I am just as strong as Naruto and Sasuke and Kakashi and Sai and everyone right? I slammed down the glass of beer onto the counter angrily. I was confused, about Sasuke and why he even wanted me. Why was I always his prey?

I was at a local tavern and when I felt Kiba's presence come in and sit next to me. I smiled up at him, my gaze scanning over his body. He was wearing dark jeans and a red crimson v-neck with a leather biker jacket. He looked sexy, like he always did. Kiba and I used to date, and we had been together for two years. The sex was amazing, as was the fact that he never 'let' me win. He had respected me, and we had been happy. Well, until he started hanging out with Ino. We broke up and I never really held it against him.

"Hey," he said looking at me with a toothy grin. "Sasuke wear you out?" I smirked; Kiba knew I often drank after a rough night.

"Nah," I spoke, my voice slurred a little, "I… I don't want to be with him." Kiba laughed and I looked at him stubbornly.

"Yes you do." I shook my head and took another sip of Saki.

"Nope." I replied simply.

"Yes, and I can tell you why you do."

"Why?"

"Because he entices you. He challenges you not only physically, but emotionally and mentally, and that, Sakura Haruno, excites you and scares the shit outta you too." I looked at him a little shocked. He shrugged and took another shot of whiskey.

"Psh, you don't know me." I said turning around.

"I dated you, remember? For two years."

"Two years," I repeated in a whispered tone, "And you left me for my best friend." He flinched. "Sorry." I said.

"Don't be. Your right anyway, but Sasuke… he's perfect for you. Even when we were kids you were right for him. You made him think twice rather than make rash decisions. You loved him then and you love him now." I stared straight ahead, furrowing my eyebrows. I got up swiftly, grabbing my leather jacket and slipping it on. It matched my pink skirt and top. After placing a fifty on the bar, I said a quick goodbye and took off into the night.

Just my luck to run into the devil himself. Sasuke stood with his hands in his pockets leaning against the Ichiraku noodle sign. I could hear the faint laughter of Naruto and Hinata inside. He almost blended into the night, his black hair disheveled. He was still wearing the black top from the anbu suit and a pair of black cargo pants with blue sandals. He looked up and saw me, but quickly looked back down. I took a deep breath and walked over to him, leaning against the sign next to him.

"Maybe Kiba was right." I spoke softly. Sasuke looked up at me and cocked his head in confusion. "I'm… I'm sorry. I hate when people defend me… I hate feeling weak… I hate feeling like I'm your toy. I'm confused and… all I know is that I love you… again." Sasuke smiled, actually smiled and it was breath taking.

"I understand. Sakura, you are not weak. If anything, you're stronger than the rest of us…" I smirked sadly. In a fast movement Sasuke tackled my side, twisting me into the air and throwing me over his broad shoulder. I squealed loudly and we both laughed as he ran down the road at mundane speed.

"Sasuke put me down!" I squealed again as he tickled my side with his free hand. He smirked and tickled me again. "Sas…uke…!" I said through giggles.

"Only if you say you love me." His voice was low, like a whisper.

"I love you." I replied.

"Louder."

"I love you!"

"Louder."

"I love you, Sasuke Uchiha!" I yelled loudly. We froze for a moment and he set me down in front of my house, his gaze sweeping over me.

"And I love you Sakura Haruno." His words froze me to the spot and my keys fell from my hand. I looked up at him quizzically. "I do," he said, this time to himself with a small smile. I smiled, and tried not to let tears run down my face, but I failed, and one escaped. His fingers brushed it away tenderly.

"Why me?" I asked, my voice shaking a little. He flashed me another breath taking smile.

"Because you cared." And with that said, his hand that rested on my cheek raised my face up and he gently kissed me. And I fell in love all over again.


	21. Chapter 21

**A year and ½ later**

I was scared; there was no doubt about it. Something like this was more important; more complicated then some of the missions I have ever been on. I could easily mess this up. I can just feel the nerves bundling together in my stomach, but it didn't make me sick, no, it made me excited.

"Are you ready?" Hinata asked in front of me. I took a deep breath to calm my self. I can do this. I'm awesome and sexy so I can do this.

"Yeah, let's do this." I said with a smirk. Almost instantly on que, the wooden doors opened to a large crowd of people who looked back at me in awe. I knew what they would see- a young innocent girl with pink curls and a gorgeous white gown. Up ahead, you could see my friends –Hinata, Ino and Tenten- all waiting for me side by side.

I made it up the aisle way to quickly it seemed, but when I made it up the three marble steps, a man's hand met mine. I looked up into deep green eyes and a cold smile. The nerves tightened in my stomach again, only this time out of disgust.

Don't get me wrong, he was quite good looking, with a medium build and layered blonde hair. Any girl could've fallen under his spell, and apparently many had considering the lifeless corpses he had left scattered along the country.

We said our vows quickly- mine being a fake heart filled letter that made some people in the audience cry. When our arms linked together and the bottle of wine touched our lips, I looked out at my friends and smiled before drinking the liquid. The crowd erupted, but my almost 'husband' let out a cough followed by another.

"Honey?" I asked with fake concern, "Honey!" I screamed when I saw him drop to his knees. With in a few minutes the poison had worked, rendering him dead. I fell to the floor, hugging his lifeless body as if I actually cared for it. "No!" I cried between fake sobs and obviously my whole charade began to work when Ino pretended to pull me away saying 'I'd ruin any evidence.'

When it was all done and over with, I found me and two teams (Hinata, Ino, Tenten-Team 16), (Sasuke, Naruto, Sai and Kakashi- Team 7), jumping through the trees back home. Sasuke had fallen into step next to me and stayed beside me till we reached the hotel.

~!~

I looked out at the sunset, watching it paint bright colors across the sky.

"It's pretty, isn't it Sasuke?" I asked looking back at said man who had just come out onto the roof. He smiled briefly, which was rare, and nodded. He walked over beside me and leaned up against the roof's safety line.

"You did well today; completely believable actually." I smirked in reply and shrugged my shoulders.

"I just had to pretend I was happy." He looked at me intrigued.

"Are you happy now? With your life?"

"Yes," I said smiling out to the fading sun, "I am." After a moment of silence, I looked back and saw Sasuke dangling a ring from his finger, reaching his hand our as if coaxing a dog, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Good, now marry me." I laughed.

"Wow how… sweet," I said through a smirk, "but I must decline. I am not a dog. I do not do whatever my master wishes." Sasuke smirked and moved toward me, opening my palm and placing the ring, which had a gold band and a cute diamond on it, in my palm and closing my hand around it before kneeling down on one knee.

"Will you marry me Sakura Haruno?" His voice was raspy and I could sense the nervousness in his body. It was then I realized the gravity of the situation, and nervousness ran through my body too.

"Didn't anyone tell you about manners?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes, but smirked.

"Will you marry me Sakura Haruno, _please?_" He asked again, looking into my eyes. I couldn't help the smile. I dropped to my knees and hugged him.

"Yes." I said as a whisper, "I will."


	22. Chapter 22

**So you guys wanted a wedding scene, so here it is. I hope I do it justice:P I also want to thank my fans who have stuck with me through the whole story, I really hope you read more of my stories. I love you guys xD**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

I heard the band begin to play; a soft sweet melody that was played slowly, as if the music would break if played to fast or loud. I watched as the girls came out; Ino Yamanaka dressed in a simple purple kimono, Hinata Hyuuga in a dark blue kimono, and Tenten in a brown one.

When Sakura came out, the whole room seemed to freeze. The only thing I could even focus on was her, and she was fascinating. Her pink hair fell in loose curls, half of it pinned up with hair sticks. She wore a black kimono that had pink cherry blossoms around the bottom and peacock feathers on the left side. She had minimal make up on, and when she looked at me I caught my breath. Well, until she stumbled, causing me to chuckle like the rest of the crowd. Instead of her getting embarrassed though, she instead laughed at herself and bent down, taking off her heels and tossing them aside, making me smirk once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sakura Haruno**

I wasn't really a heel person. Actually, I hated heels. So I did what any abnormal cynically insane person would do, I stopped in the middle of my ceremony and took them off –insert smiley face here. When I looked up at Sasuke, I saw him smirking. I stuck out my tongue at him, causing him to smile. And when he smiled, the whole world seemed to stop. He was handsome and he was mine, and the way he wore that black and blue kimono made me smirk. I hadn't even noticed I was already at the end of the walkway until the priest starting talking.

"You look absolutely amazing." I looked up at Sasuke who had just whispered to me. His head was tilted to the side, his raven hair, which was actually flat for once, brushing his cheek, a smile, one that he only saved for me, playing on his lips.

"Thank you," I said, surprised that my voice didn't waver, "I love you, Sasuke Uchiha."

He chuckled, "I love you too, Sakura Uchiha." Hearing his last name now become mine, we kissed… before the priest had even asked for our 'I do's'. When I broke away for air, I looked up at the man.

"I do." I said, making the old man chuckle. The crowd erupted in laughter and cheers and Sasuke grabbed my hand and we ran down the aisle, everyone following us outside. Outside all we could see was dirt everywhere as an old building fell to the floor in the south followed by an evil laugh. An ANBU officer ran towards me.

"Sakura! Three men are invading the south part of town!"

Sasuke looked at me and smirked, "Are you ready?"

"Psh," I said reaching for the inside of my thigh and retrieving a small dagger that transformed into a katana, "I'm always ready my dear husband." He smirked again before reaching for his katana which was attached to his back.

"Then lets kick some ass, my lovely wife." And with that said, we jumped up and joined Kiba and Naruto who were already engaged with the three trespassers.

So much for the honeymoon.


End file.
